Haunted
by LiseDevi
Summary: Sequel to Charade. Set 7 years after the events of Charade, life 'seems' to be running smoothely for our favourite family... but some things won't stay dead... Clois.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Haunted (Sequel to Charade)

Author: LiseDevi

Spoilers: up to 5.12 Reckoning

Summary: 7 years after the events of Charade, life seems to be running smoothely for our favourite family... but some things won't stay dead...

Authors note: Big thanks to Kelly for the beta job. Huge thanks to those of you who put me on your alerts and faves, you're too cool.

Just letting you know that this fic will only be updated once a week, designated day being either Thursday or Friday.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just borrowing…hope I don't do too much damage

**Chapter 1:**

**Kent Residence:**

The annoying ringing of the phone echoed throughout the busy apartment. No one, bothering to do anything about it as I busily flutter from here to there literally trying to do eight different things at once. The three year old Lois wriggles out of my grasp and continues streaking, the pancakes in the pan begin to burn.

"Oh for crying out loud! Will someone get that please!" I yell out as I rush to save breakfast.

Clark gracefully lands on the balcony as he rushes to the phone and sweeps Lois up as he answers. I smile at him and then get back to the task at hand. Jack wanders into the kitchen, pen and notebook in hand.

"Hey Mom, is there one or two T's in outer?" he doesn't even look up at me as he sits at the island. He's almost an exact replica of his father.

"Two." I answer.

"One." Lara butts in as she sits down; eyes glued to her cell as she texts someone, probably her boyfriend that I really don't approve of.

"Thanks." Jack says absently as he continues to write. Hand flying across the page.

"Don't know why you bother asking me anything… That wouldn't happen to be due first period?" I ask as I put more batter into the frying pan.

"Yes Mom."

"You know the rules Jack." I admonish.

"Mom…" he whines, "It's an essay on what inspires us to do the right thing and the definition of doing the right thing. I really had to think about it. It's not like science or math, there's no right or wrong answer."

I smile at my special little boy, "Well, I'll let you off this time."

"Thanks Mom, you're the best." He replies with that famous Kent smile.

"And don't you forget it." I wink as I set the pancakes out on plates.

"You better hurry up runt; our ride will be here soon." Lara says as she pops a blueberry in her mouth.

"Ow!" Lara exclaims as Jack punches her.

"Play nice you two. Lara, don't call your brother that and Jack, keep your hands to yourself… Sam!"

"Coming Mommy!" Seven year old Sam belts out as he speeds to the table; as he whizzes by some of my paperwork scatters.

"Slow down." I huff out as I bend down to retrieve the loose pages.

"Sorry Mommy." Sam garbles out around his breakfast. I reorganize my scattered pages, Clark brushes by me, placing a quick kiss on my cheek and then puts a clothed Lois in her high chair.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Just a contact…" he says with an unreadable expression

"I thought contacts weren't supposed to call home?" I ask my full attention on Clark.

"They're not Lo; he was just telling me that he's out." I go to argue, having a feeling that something's not right when Lara stands up and belts out…

"Rides here move it or lose it Jack."

"What happened to family breakfasts?" Clark asks.

"Sam, you ready? We're late already." I say as I hurriedly try to grab all of my paperwork, my keys, cell and laptop. "Bye honey." I quickly kiss Clark. "Be good for Grandma and Lionel." I say to Lois as I kiss her head softly.

"Bye Dad." Jack calls over his shoulder.

"Bye Jack, bye Lo and Sam and bye to you too Lara." Clark tries to get out in one breath.

"Oh yeah… bye Dad, Mom, squirts… hurry up Jack."

"I'm coming." He hisses and then slams the door behind himself.

"Teenagers!" Clark and I both grumble as Sam rushes to Clark to give him a hug.

"Ready Mom." Sam says and I brush some of his hair out of his eyes, time to get Martha to cut his hair again. "Bye baby sis." Sam says to Lois.

"Buh-bye." Lois says as she smooshes more pancake between her petite little hands.

"See you at work Smallville." I wave to Clark and hurriedly open the front door to have Lionel's fist almost collide with my face.

"Sorry Lois, Martha has a doctor's appointment this morning." He supplies to my questioning look.

"That's this morning?" I thought that was next week but oh well, minor detail.

"Yes."

"Ah, well Clark and the gremlin are in the dining room… Bye Lionel, running late." I call over my shoulder, trying to get Sam to hurry but he seems to be in a world of his own. Typical that the morning I have an appointment with Perry I'm running late.

* * *

"Morning Clark, Lois." Lionel greets as he closes the front door, a huge smile adorning his face.

"As much as I enjoy our idle chit chat Lionel, there's something I have to talk to you about." My brain still trying to comprehend the phone call I had received not long ago. Lionel's features immediately change and I'm taken aback at how old and tired he truly looks. He only nods and I set about cleaning Lois up so I can let her watch TV while Lionel and I talk. The creepy phone conversation replaying in my head:

_-"Hello, Kent residence."_

"_**Hello Superman… miss me?"** a menacingly familiar voice hisses._

"_Who is this? This isn't funny." I say, ready to hang up. My baby wriggles in my arms._

"_**What you don't recognize my voice?"** laughter echoes down the line._

"_Making prank calls using the voice of a dead man isn't funny." I admonish. Lois giggles._

"_**Watch your back Superman and keep a close eye on that precious family of yours."** The voice warns._

_The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and as I'm about to reply the line goes dead. So many emotions course through my body, images flashing before my mind's eye. The image of a broken Lois once all the excitement after the kidnappings had died down weighing heavily on me. She knew she did what she had to protect our family but she felt so guilty for killing Lex in front of our children, the guilt eating away at her and manifesting in a way that she felt she wasn't worthy enough to be loved. Right then and there I knew that I couldn't tell her about this, not knowing that it would cause her undue pain.-_

With little fuss my baby girl is sitting in front of the TV, Barney or at least I think it's Barney torturing poor souls with a lame song. I turn from the precious sight before me to face Lionel.

"I take it you got a disturbing phone call this morning too." Lionel supplies.

"You could say that. Lionel, it sounded like Lex."

"I know." He whispers, pain filling his voice.

"But Lex is dead, I literally watched him take his last breath, saw his heart struggle to beat it's last beat."

"I'm sure it's just someone playing mind games with us." More confidence in Lionel's voice this time.

"How did they know I was Superman then?"

"Glasses and slicked back hair won't hide you forever." Lionel snaps.

I glare at him, "That doesn't help."

"I'm sorry. What does Lois have to say about all this?"

"Lois doesn't know and it's going to stay that way." I state firmly.

"She'll figure it out."

"Lionel, we'll get to the bottom of this and she'll be none the wiser. She's got so much going on right now that I don't want to worry her with all this. Killing Lex damaged Lois; this will just cause her unneeded pain." An overwhelming instinctual desire to protect my wife and children at all costs resurfaces.

Lionel doesn't look too convinced, "If you say so. I just hope you're right Clark… I just don't want to see anything happen to my family."

"They're my family too."

"You think I don't know that?"

I sigh, nothing is ever easy with this man, "Can we just agree to disagree, have you mentioned anything to my Mom?"

"Martha had already left before the call came."

"Can you promise me you won't tell her?"

"For now Clark, I just want you to know that there are no secrets between your mother and me."

Great, now he's laying a guilt trip on me, "I'll find out whom is doing this, make this sick little joke go away and then we can all live happily ever after, alright?"

"Fine, but you will have to let me know what's happening." He declares.

"You'll be in the loop." I ground out and head over to Lo-lo as she's called herself, "Bye sweetie, be good for Grandpa Lionel."

"Buh-bye Daddy." She replies as she hugs my leg.

"Bye Lionel." I say neutrally as I pick up my briefcase and head out the door, adjusting my jacket and tie. The day now looking to be one hell of a disaster…

* * *

Please be kind and review… 


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to winthjo, sheeiur22, akka, Kristen S and Jeremy Shane for taking the time to review. You guys rock!

With regards to Clark and Lois' youngest daughter also being Lois, there was a conversation that I had written in the third chapter (but unfortunately lost due to computer issues) that delved into why... in the upcoming chapters the younger Lois is referred to as Little Lo or Lo-lo to avoid confusion.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter and promise to update either Thursday or Friday.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Bullpen, 10am:**

"Hey Smallville, take it everything went well?" I greet Clark cryptically, knowing that he'll understand what I was talking about.

"Actually Mrs. Kent, it did." He smiles his famous smile and gently kisses my cheek. I feel relief to have him back safe and sound and to know that he's not carrying a burden over not being able to save anyone. The pile-up on the freeway not being worthy enough of being plastered all over the news stations and Perry forbidding everyone to let me in on Superman's latest escapade under threat of being fired because I was already 'working' on another project. The impending Science Symposium not holding my interest, nor do I think it's worthy of me. This must be the old guy's way of getting me to slow down.

"Still working on the Symposium piece?" Clark asks as he sits wearily next to me. I can tell that something's weighing him down, but didn't he say that everything went well.

"Everything okay Clark?" I use his first name to show that I'm serious.

"Yes Lois, everything's fine." He answers, refusing to look me in the eye.

I glare at him and am about to push further when Perry bellows out, "LANE! Kent! OFFICE NOW!"

"You're not off the hook that easily Smallville, we'll talk later." I answer and stalk off towards Perry's office, "Now what's got your panties in a twist?" I whisper exasperated under my breath as I enter Perry's office. Clark not far behind.

"What can we do for you chief?" Clark asks as he sits confidently in a chair opposite the occupied desk.

"Quit calling me chief for starters."

"Sorry Perry." He apologizes sheepishly; I hold in my giggle but can't suppress the grin as I come to stand behind my husband, hands resting lightly on his broad shoulders.

"Well now that we've got that sorted out… there's been a string of robberies all over Metropolis. All random and minor robberies; only one or two small items have been taken. The crimes are starting to become more frequent and the last item taken was a diary from a noted theoretical astrophysicist in the city, Dean Mitchell. I want you two to find the link and get to the bottom of it."

"So that means I'm off the geek piece?" I ask hopefully.

"Keep dreaming Lane, you can cover both. That way you're less likely to get into trouble and will have to let Kent help you." I feel Clark tense up under my hands.

Perry obviously notices Clark's ruffled feathers, "You know what I mean Kent, no matter how much experience she has or no matter how much she knows better, your wife has a habit of getting herself into trouble."

Now my feather's are ruffled, "F-"

"I know what you mean Perry, we're on it. C'mon Lo." Clark stands and shoves me out of the office. I'm seriously irked, just because we're married doesn't mean he can push me around like that and how can he just let Perry belittle me like that?

"You'll pay for that Smallville." I grind out.

"It's only the truth, now let it go and get focused." He says evenly and for some strange reason I do calm down and make a mental note to have a word with Clark about how much I hate it when he does that. Clark smiles broadly as I sit at my desk.

"You won this round Clarkie, but it's not over yet." I grouse as I let my fingers fly over the keys on the computer, bringing up the necessary files to look into this case. I notice Clark's smile falter and watch as he shakes his head, pulling his chair over to sit next to me, he looks so adorable. Even though we've been married for eight years I still wonder how I managed to score a great guy like Clark.

I feel his hand start to massage my neck as he asks, "What are we starting with?"

I realize that it doesn't really matter how as long as he keeps doing that…

**

* * *

Unknown location, 3 weeks earlier:**

The tall brunette woman hurries quickly down the cold hallway, the sound of her heels clicking on the cement echoes. Her pace quickens as she nears the nondescript door, excitement obviously buzzing within her. The door whooshes open as the sensors detect her; she pauses in the door way at the sight of the silhouette in the dim room.

"Don't just stand there Violet." Milton Fine says and Violet complies.

She can't fight the emotion that rises within her chest as her eyes come to rest upon the prone form of Lex Luthor; the machines Fine produced breathing life into him. With disgust in his voice Fine orders…

"I need you to monitor his vitals while I administer the series of injections."

"Yes sir." Violet answers dutifully, not wanting to upset the creature before her.

The next twenty minutes drag by for Violet as Fine administers a string of injections into the lifeless body of Lex Luthor. The lull Violet is stuck in is broken as the heart monitor begins to beep erratically, panic overcomes Violet as Lex starts convulsing and Fine steps back with a smile.

"You sick bastard! Help him! What is wrong with you?" Violet screams out as she tries to hold Lex down, tears now coursing their way down her cheeks. Fine just smiles wider, and Violet gets more worked up. The cords to the heart monitor are wrenched off Lex's bare chest as Violet tries to hold him down. The screech of the flat line not helping any. All of a sudden Lex stills and Violet lays her head down on his chest, noting the absence of movement despite Fine's machines.

"You're slipping." Lex's gravelly voice breaks the silence, Violet looks up at him in surprise as he sits up with ease.

"Yo-you're alive." She stutters, not actually believing that Fine could resurrect her dead lover.

"Obviously."

"How do you feel?" Fine asks, alerting Lex to his presence.

"Perfect." Lex smirks as he flexes his arms and hops off the bed. Violet watches the two carefully, still dumbstruck with awe.

"How long?" Lex asks.

"Close to nine years."

"I take it there was a plan to adhere to."

"Kal-El has grown sloppy and has forgotten about me, now is the time to act."

"And what of Lois Lane and her brats?"

"It's Lois Lane Kent now and there are two more abominations."

"And what of my father?"

"He's living with Martha Kent and has made himself a fixture in the Kent family."

"Is there any specific plan of action regarding the Kent family?"

"None, other than disposing of them."

"I wan to deal with them, especially Lois." A cold gleam in Lex's eyes.

"As you please, but first you must aid in freeing Zod."

"I gave you my word. And I will rule with you."

"Yes. Ruling these animals mercilessly." Fine says coldly.

Lex nods, "So what have you done to me?"

"Your physiology has been highly evolved to that of a Kryptonian's with all of the abilities." Lex smiles and the two walk out of the room discussing plans. Leaving Violet alone in the room, the haunting sound of the heart monitor flat lining still surrounding her.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" she whispers to herself.

* * *

_Please be kind and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks very much again to Jeremy Shane, winthjo and sheeiur22 for taking the time to review.

Hope you all enjoy this new chapter and promise to update Friday next week. Thanks :)

**Chapter 3:**

"So lunch in the cafeteria or are we going over the road?" I ask the group; Jack, Kelly, Jasmine (Jas) and Tommy.

"Cafeteria today sis, we got dingbat Johns straight up next and we all know how much she loves the five of us." Sarcasm lacing his words. The other three nod in acquiescence.

"Losers... Sweet thing." Danny my boyfriend greets us and suavely plants a kiss on my cheek, slinging his arm possessively around my shoulder. I notice Jack's look of displeasure and the pain that flashes across Tommy's face.

"Hey hot stuff, what you up to?" I reply.

"Just thought I'd say hi before swinging by detention."

"_Thank God he's not staying." _I 'hear' Jas whisper to Kelly and Tommy.

"I thought you'd finished detention."

"Yeah. Dingbat caught me without a hall pass earlier."

"Aw doesn't that suck." Tommy says sarcastically.

Danny obviously misses the dig at him, "Yeah man, it totally sucks." He wrinkles his forehead, I can't help but think about how cute he looks and take in his appearance; his hair sticking out in all directions and sideburns to die for, his green eyes always dancing with mischief. Slowly my eyes wander down, noticing his muscular chest through the thin fabric of his school shirt, his tie hanging loosely, sleeves rolled loosely to his forearms and non-regulation leather cuff on his right wrist hiding a tattoo. He's a senior, the complete image of a bad boy and a musician to boot.

"Well as stimulating as it is to talk to you losers I gotta go, bye baby, see you at rehearsals later." He kisses my cheek again and walks off.

"Can't tonight babe… grounded."

"I'll call you later then, bye." I wave shyly and can't help but notice that my friends and brother are less than impressed with my boyfriend. I feel guilty, but shake the feeling and try to ignore the odd look Tommy's giving me.

"So glad that moron's gone." Jas says loudly this time.

"I second that dude." Jack replies.

"Did you just call me dude?" Jas retorts good naturedly and the two begin to bicker. Tommy and Kelly walking beside me as Jack and Jas save us spots in the line.

"How was last period?"

"Trig, is there anything more boring?" Kelly asks.

"Try advanced chem with the seniors." I reply.

"Touché." Both Tommy and Kelly reply.

Jack and Jas start making a scene in the line so Tommy goes to break up the 'dispute'.

"Those two fight just like my parents." I indicate my brother and Jas with my head.

"Yeah, they're made for each other… so what about Tommy?"

"Can we not do this n…" I fade off as an overwhelming sensation of panic grips me. I feel my chest clench.

The next thing I know Kel has led me over to a nearby bench away from prying eyes. "Lara, is everything alright? Does this have anything to do with your abilities?" I try to smile at her but my eyes lock with Jack's.

"Something's up with my Mom."

"Go call your Mom, I'll cover for you."

I hug Kel, thankful for her friendship and support and then take off for an abandoned part of the school, whispering to Jack what I was doing…

**

* * *

**

Antique Store, Downtown Metropolis; 10 minutes earlier: 

I try to fight my way through the crowd that has amassed outside Metropolis' most affluent antique store, which happens to be the scene of the latest robbery. Although unfortunately this time there are two fatalities. I catch a glimpse of a red cape near a police officer up ahead and charge through, now not caring whether I mow someone down and doing so without an 'excuse me' or 'sorry'.

Finally, after receiving a few elbows and curses, I arrive at the barricade and try to get Clark's attention silently but he's in deep discussion with the officers surrounding him, their tones hushed. A burly officer glares at me, I hold up my pass but he grunts and continues to look past me. I glance to my right, trying to find a way to get any extra information that Clark may miss.

My gaze lands upon a dark haired woman who looks hauntingly familiar. As I wrack my brains trying to figure out where I know this woman, I push and shove my way through the ever expanding crowd towards the mystery brunette. The closer I physically get to this woman the closer I get to recognizing her. She seems to shift her weight from one foot to the other and glance around nervously, she looks ready to take flight at any moments notice. I just hope I can get to her first. But alas, a case of spoke too soon occurs just as I am within arms reach. I throw my hands up in the air in frustration, fighting the string of expletives that want to flow out of my mouth. I place my hands on my hips and hang my head and shake it with disgust. All the while keeping my eyes closed, I open my eyes to find a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. I bend to retrieve it, already opening the discarded paper before coming to stand straight. Only three words are messily scrawled;

_Watch your back._

I look up and around, the world spinning as I start to panic. My eyes come to rest upon the face of a ghost, the bald head shining in the midday sun. I can literally feel my heart in my throat and begin backing through the crowd, people rudely pushing me from side to side. I find myself in front of the barricade near the burly officer and look back to where I thought I saw the ghost, not even able to think his name, the space now empty.

Clark's gaze finds my own, he looks concerned but I nod to let him know that everything's alright. My heart still pounding, what's wrong with me? Why am I so shaken up? Before I can start mentally berating myself my cell goes off, "Lane."

"Mom, is everything alright? I can be there like that if you need me." Lara's frantic voice greets me.

I smile slightly, touched by my daughter's concern and move away from the crowd, "Everything's fine baby, shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"I got one of my feelings again Mom and this time Jack felt it too. Anyway, it's lunch and Kel's covering for me."

"Well everything's alright and you don't need to worry." I try to reassure her but know it's of no use.

"If you say so. Mom, just promise me that you'll call my name if you need me."

"I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

"As long as you're my Mom and as long as I have abilities and you don't, I will always look out for you."

I'm frustrated by this but try to lighten the mood, "Yes Mom, you know I'm a big girl."

There's no response.

"I promise baby everything is alright, go have lunch with your friends and we'll talk later."

"Fine, whatever." Is the curt reply, I know she's less than impressed but knows not to argue with me.

"I love you, bye."

"Yeah, bye." And then the call dies as she hangs up. It was so much easier when she was younger.

I sigh and then head back into the crowd, determined to get some quotes and hopefully figure out what's really happening. Pushing the thoughts of a long dead man and a mysterious brunette to the back of my mind…

**

* * *

**

An alleyway across the street: 

Lex watches the skittish brunette hastily make her way down the street. He lets out a cold laugh at the efforts of the woman trying to conceal her betrayal. He licks his lips, knowing that he'll take care of the impudent woman when the time is right as she unwittingly plays right into his hands.

He bares his teeth in a toothy grin as he hones his senses in on the panicky Lois Lane Kent. Reveling in the discomfort and panic that he's caused her; a sense of pride warming him.

He listens to her conversation with the abomination of her daughter and internally laughs with delight as he thinks about the revenge that will be exacted. Lex's euphoria fuelled as his nemesis, Clark Kent, turns to look in his direction. Obviously sensing a disturbance in the atmosphere.

With great restraint Lex disappears from the alley whispering words that only Clark Kent can hear, "_Look over your shoulder at every stop and turn Clark, for I will be there to haunt you and take my revenge_."

* * *

_Please be kind and review, I love to hear what you think of the story :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to Jeremy Shane and Sheeiur22 for taking the time to review. The two of you are so cool!

**Chapter 4:**

**Lara-**

I fly aimlessly over the city, trying to escape the fight I had earlier with my parents… well really it was only Mom. I just wish that everyone would stop pretending that they understand what it's like to be me. Even Jack doesn't have a clue. I find an empty rooftop near the harbor and sit, letting the ocean air carry away the negative emotions swirling within me. The rhythmic lapping of the ocean against the wharf calming me; keeping the tears at bay. Before I know it I'm caught up in the latest argument between my mother and I;

"_Lara, dinner time." Mom calls from the kitchen. I turn the volume on my I-pod up… trying to drown the sound of her voice out. Knowing that no matter what I do I couldn't ever achieve that reprieve_

"_Lara Martha Kent, answer me when I call you." Mom booms out right behind me, scaring the living day lights out of me._

"_Mom!" I shriek in annoyance. "What the hell was that for?" instantly I regret my words as anger takes hold of mom's features._

"_For starters you can watch your language and the way you talk to me. Next time I call you answer me 'cause I sure as hell know that you heard me." She says evenly, calmly, which truly indicates how angry she is with me. I look away, not wanting to meet Mom's gaze. This seems to anger her further, "Go to the table, we're going to have dinner as a family."_

_Those words spark something within me, "As a family? What family Mom… you're never home and not even half way through a conversation Dad has to split. What's the point? Even Grandma isn't around like she used to be and how long since we heard from Aunt Chlo or Aunt Lucy? And everyone around here are keeping secrets from each other… we're six people, not a family."_

_The next thing I know, Mom's slapped me… both of us shocked. I can see the tears pooling in Mom's eyes, I turn and jump out of my open window and fly into the dark abyss of the night, hearing Mom's whispered words, "I'm so sorry, for everything."_

I sigh, aching inside, man I'm such a bitch. I just wish everything was like it was when I was eight. When Mom and Dad would laugh and joke around with each other, with Jack, Sam and I. The tears fall like rain. I'm so sorry Mom. I wish I could take it all back. I hear the rustle of Dad's cape.

"I didn't mean it." I let out pitifully.

Dad lowers himself onto the ledge next to me, not looking at me… "She didn't mean it either."

"I'm so sorry Dad, it was just…"

"I know that you feel like no one understands you, that's normal. But you really shouldn't take it out on your mother. I am disappointed in you Lara, but I also understand and remember what it was like to be your age."

"How can you say that? You don't understand what it's like to be me Dad."

He turns to look at me, blue eyes looking straight into me, "You're speaking to the one person who understands you better than anyone else on this planet. I know what it's like to be your age and have these powers, it wasn't easy then and it's not easy now. You have to stop thinking that it's you against the world."

"That's the way it feels." I whisper, looking away from Dad's piercing gaze.

"Your Mom's only hard on you because she doesn't want you making the same mistakes she did."

I continue to refuse meeting Dad's gaze, staying silent.

"The problem is you're both so much alike. And it's not just that you look like her, you're personalities are so similar it's often scary."

I'm silent still.

"Your Mom is still a mystery to me and don't get me wrong, I like still finding out things about her… it's a challenge. But she knows me completely … I thought I knew you, but you're a stranger."

I can hear his voice crack with emotion and I sneak a glance in Dad's direction, seeing a defeated man. He stands and turns away from me. The ache that was sitting within me doubles. I quickly stand and turn around, grabbing Dad's hand.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. So, so sorry."

Dad turns around and places his arms around me, stroking my hair soothingly. I bury my face into his chest and just cry. I don't know how much time has passed but I note that Dad ignores two cries for help, which is completely odd.

"Are you ready to go home?" his deep voice rumbles through his chest.

I sniff and swipe my tears away. "I guess so." Dad places a hand on my cheek and smiles at me. "Everything's changing isn't it?" I ask sadly.

Dad nods sadly, dropping his hand. "We better get back home. Please promise me you'll take it easy on Mom."

I nod and launch into the air, Dad following. And for the first time in a long time I feel a connection with my Dad as we fly through night air.

**

* * *

**

Unknown location, same time; 

Lex leans back in his chair, rubbing his hands in anticipation as he watches Lois Kent pace back and forth on his computer monitor. Her latest argument with one of her brats obviously worrying her. Lex lets out a hearty laugh, remembering the evening's entertainment.

His jaw clenches as he watches Clark and the abomination land on the balcony. Lois immediately runs to the girl and wraps her arms around her lovingly. Something within Lex flickers but quickly dies. He has no idea where the emotion has come from but he quickly buries it. Hatred and revenge fuelling his desire to tear this family apart. He grins wickedly… give them a little more time and they'll do it for him. That is after all what family means to the cold, heartless man.

He turns the monitor off and stands, gazing out of the window onto the city below. His reflection lifelessly staring back at him. He turns from his reflection to meet Violet's gaze. He can see the hatred and fear she has of him, for only a mere moment he feels pain. He shakes his head, not wanting to linger on the emotions that keep surfacing in him. He hasn't felt for so long and doesn't want to start feeling now. He then lets a smirk settle itself onto his features as he approaches her… might as well have a little fun he thinks to himself. After all, she's not going to be around for long.

* * *

_Please be kind and review..._


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks again to Jeremy Shane and Sheeiur22 :-)

**Chapter 5**

**Bullpen, 9:30 am;**

Clark and I enter the busy room, a tension still between us from last night even though we had kissed and made up… several times. We part ways wordlessly as we do almost everyday, Clark heading towards Jimmy while I make a bee line for my desk. I sit down heavily in my chair and boot up the computer, all the while seriously considering telling Clark that I saw Lex yesterday outside the antique store. On one hand I know that we could both work through whatever sort of mental breakdown that I'm having together but on the other hand I know how much stress Clark has been under, not just as Superman but as Clark Kent as well. I sure as hell haven't been making things any easier for him, nor has Lara. I let my eyes wander the desk, trying to find a way out of my inner thoughts.

My eyes rest upon the pile of mail and memos sitting on my desk that I have ignored for the better part of the last two weeks. I start flicking through the papers, my curiosity piqued as I come across a purple envelope with '_Miss Lane__'_ neatly printed on the front. The same handwriting as yesterday's mystery note. I glance over my shoulder to see Clark deep in conversation with Jimmy and open the envelope knowing that this has something to do with what I saw yesterday.

'_Meet me outside Warehouse 8, Suicide Slums, 10 am Friday.'_

I really want to tell Clark but he already has so much going on that I quickly hide the envelope in my handbag and start acting like everything is business as usual.

Suddenly Clark leans down and places a small kiss on my cheek, leaving a mug of tea next to me as he makes the small trek to his desk.

"Thanks babe." He lets loose that famous Kent smile in response.

"Are we working on the robbery piece now or after lunch?" he queries, pulling papers out of his briefcase.

"I still have prep to do on the geek piece before Friday night, guess I better do that now or I'll keep putting it off."

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then." He readjusts his glasses and starts to type at super speed.

I smile watching him work, the want to tell Clark about everything growing the longer I look at him. I shake my head and look away before getting back to prepping that boring geek piece.

* * *

Lex finds himself walking through a park in some city reveling in the warmth of the sun on his skin. He doesn't know why he's in some random park, he was flying and just let himself go, absorbing every sense along the way.

After eight years spent in the dark abyss of his mind only communicating with Fine sporadically through thought, which was strangely devoid of any sound or imagery, Lex had found himself marveling at all of the small sensory experiences. Even the sensation of the wind against his bald head was an experience that Lex had treasured.

Lex spies a lone bench and sits on it, just watching the regular people passing by him. People with families and friends. People who experience love and comfort. Luxuries that he hadn't thought about for the past decade, even longer if he was being honest. But honesty was also another luxury that Lex didn't put much stock in. Well it wasn't a trait that he had, but one that he admired in others.

Lex shakes his head, unsure as to why all of a sudden he was contemplating life's little mysteries and even doubting the process he was about to begin, a process which if successful could mean the end of the world as we all know it. He wonders why he cares, why he cares about the billions of pathetic weaklings roaming the earth, why he cares about Violet and why he cares about the family that has ultimately brought about his demise as a decent human being. The family that his father is a part of.

Deep down inside Lex knows that the Kent's are good people and have never intentionally hurt him… but his father, his father was the reason that Lex had become an unlovable human being. Lionel Luthor essentially created the monster that he is today. Although a little strength of character could have saved him, not to mention his so called 'friends' being more honest and supportive.

But that was all in the past. Lex's train of thought turns bitter and he can feel the dark rage building up within himself. He closes his eyes and relishes in the burning of fury within his heart or what is left of his heart. He sits straighter on the park bench, looking regal. Like the man that is about to destroy a god and rule in his place. It is right then and there that Lex comes to the realization that Milton Fine has given Lex the ability to not only destroy Clark Kent and Lois Lane but prevent Zod from forming and pushing him to serve as a Lieutenant. Lex Luthor doesn't bow down to anyone. Lex Luthor is the kind of man who lives life his way, that's the way he was raised and that is the way he shall be.

Lex stands and continues to walk around the park, his movements fuelling his thought process to come up with a plan to become the planet's god. Fine has ultimately made him immortal with untold abilities, and for that Fine has created his biggest mistake. Lex smirks evilly, thinking of the look on Fine's face as he comes to the realization that he had created his own downfall and the fall of his precious General Zod.

Without a care Lex launches into the air and speeds back towards Metropolis. He lets out a cackle as he lands on the roof top of the private school. Watching the movements of Lois Lane's daughter. He finds it a cruel irony that the girl is just like her mother, not only in looks but in personality also. He fantasizes about destroying the spirit of the young woman and keeping her as his servant. A reminder of his triumph over her mortal mother and god-like father. The ultimate revenge for what the couple cost him.

He observes as Clark's mirror-image sits next to her, reminding Lex of the young man that Clark used to be. Of the friendship that they had shared, almost like brothers. Lex shakes his head, concentrating on the fact that Clark abandoned him like everyone else did. The beautiful abomination looks up and over her shoulder in Lex's direction as if she had sensed him. He retreats to the skies, not wanting to arouse her suspicions. He wanted to take her by surprise, unlike her mother who he was enjoying toying with her mind.

"Not yet my lovely." He speaks. Observing Lara from the air before taking off to put his grand plan in motion.

* * *

I sense a disturbance in the jovial atmosphere and look up and over my shoulder. I could have sworn that I'd seen a black shadow ascend into the clouds but upon further inspection nothing had turned up. I hear faint whisperings from a familiar voice but can't make out what they were.

Jack places a hand on my shoulder, his eyes asking if everything is alright. I smile and nod at him leading him to believe that everything is fine. I can't help but shake the ominous feeling that has settled over the last few weeks. It has caused a tension between everyone in my family.

I laugh with the others as Kelly tells a joke, I didn't catch what was said but try to keep up appearances. Kel catches my attention her eyes asking if I'm okay. I nod my head grateful for my best friend but not sure whether it's a blessing or a curse that she knows me so well. She gives me a look saying that she doesn't believe me but thankfully she leaves it be. I know I'm going to get grilled about the way I've been acting later but I'll deal with that when the time comes.

I look to the skies again, wishing to catch a glimpse of my Dad to give me a feeling of security. To take away this bad feeling that I have. Because honestly I just can't seem to shake this feeling that old ghosts have resurfaced and that everything is going to change.

* * *

_I love reading what you think of the story so far. So please be kind and review..._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Jeremy Shane for reviewing constantly, dude you rock!

**Chapter 6:**

**Lane-Kent Residence, 5pm;**

"So you're trying to tell me that you don't feel anything for Tommy?" Kelly probes again.

"Why do you keep pushing this? Look, I'm dating Danny. You guys may not like him…" Kel gives me a look, "okay, you guys don't like him but he's sweet and romantic and I really like him."

"Yeah, you're saying that but do you actually mean it?"

Without hesitation I reply, "Yes I do mean it. I like Tommy and I really do but he's one of my oldest friends and I don't want to ruin the friendship."

"The friend's line, that's original." Kel rolls her eyes.

I sigh, "I don't want this to turn into the fiasco that was my Dad and Aunt Chlo back in high school. Or even worse, what if I'm his Lana Lang. I couldn't handle that."

"So you're not even going to give it a go because you're afraid that there's a chance that things won't work out between the two of you. That's just lame Lara."

I sigh in frustration and flop backwards onto my bed, Kel sits next to me. "You know what I'm like with protecting my friends Kel. It's for him as much as it is for me. I don't expect you to understand. I don't even expect Tommy to understand. But for crying out loud, we're only fifteen."

I look to the window as it opens and Dad enters in his supersuit. He probably doesn't realise that Kelly is here. "Hi Lara, oh… ah…"

"Hi Mr Kent. Guess I should be going then." Kel stands.

Dad gives me a look, "She knows?"

"Yeah… Kel kind of witnessed my abilities go a bit haywire when we were what?"

"Seven."

"Yeah seven, thanks Kel. And she kinda figured it out from there who you are. Kel isn't stupid; I have abilities similar to Superman's. Glasses aren't exactly the best disguise Dad."

Dad is in total shock. "I haven't told anyone Mr Kent. I promised Lara that I wouldn't and I always keep my word."

"Ah… cool, I guess." Dad stands there awkwardly.

"Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow Lara and don't forget about the excursion. Bye Mr Kent."

"Kelly, why don't I fly you home? I'm not really comfortable with a young girl walking the streets alone."

"Serious?" Kel asks excited.

"Serious." Dad replies. "C'mon Lara, we'll go for a fly around the city afterwards."

"Serious?" Time with my Dad, yes!

He rolls his eyes, "Serious."

* * *

I wait near the cloud line for Dad to return after dropping Kelly off, I could tell that she loved the flight and look forward to hearing about it all tomorrow morning.

"Hey Lara, I'm going to take you on my usual early night patrol route but if I have to help out at all I want you to stay around this height. Okay?" I nod my head excitedly. "And then once patrol is over we'll land somewhere and talk."

"Okay Dad, I'm ready to go."

Dad taps my shoulder, "Tag, you're it!" and then darts off. I laugh before speeding off after him, keeping an eye out for any changes on the ground.

The patrol only took twenty minutes and while it was a good thing that nothing went wrong I felt a little disappointed that an opportunity didn't arise and I could finally prove to Dad that I can step up and help him.

We both land silently on one of the many tall business buildings littering the bustling city. Even at this time of night the frenzy doesn't seem like slowing down any time soon. Dad walks over to an air-conditioning unit and sits down. He beckons for me to join him. I sit next to him, looking out at the darkening sky, the last streaks of the sun's rays tinting the sky as a last ditch effort for control.

"So what's on your mind baby girl?"

I sigh, so many things are on my mind but I don't know what should take priority. "A lot Dad, everything seems to be happening at once." Dad nods his head and continues to look out on the city before us.

"What's on your mind?"

"Your Mom, your brothers and little sister, you."

I tilt my head to one side and think about how to word my next question, "Dad?" I stretch the word out.

He turns to look at me, "Yes sweet heart."

"When did you realise that you loved Mom?"

I don't think Dad was expecting that question because he looks a little taken aback, "I guess sometime between when Lucy came to stay with us and graduation except for a long long time I tried to bury it, denying those feelings because she was Lois. I mean yeah your Mom is hot and she's one of the greatest people I know but she didn't fit in with how I saw my life, I didn't want to let go of Lana and all that baggage because I felt like I was betraying my ideals."

I lean back; I wasn't expecting Dad to reveal so much. "When did you act on your feelings?"

Dad lets out a big sigh, and in that instance I notice that he looks tired and tense. I can sense worry buzzing within him as an energy all of its own. "Not until my return. Circumstances kind of got in the way. Although I guess you could see my departure as acting on those feelings in an odd way."

"How so?"

"I only left because I felt that if I stayed around I would only hurt your Mom and I couldn't stand being the reason for her pain. But I realised after my return that all I did was hurt her even more by leaving. I'm extremely lucky that she was so forgiving." I can hear the emotion lacing Dad's voice as he stops talking.

"Why all the questions about your Mom and I?"

"I dunno, was just curious is all."

"Lara, you're just like your Mom, I can tell that you have an ulterior motive to asking me."

Why does everyone see through me all the time? I breathe out a little disappointed. "Kel just keeps badgering me that Danny isn't right for me and that… a friend… is perfect for me."

"You are only fifteen. You don't need to make those decisions yet. You have the rest of your life ahead of you baby."

"I know Dad. It's just… I really like Danny, he's great but I kinda like this friend too but I don't want to ruin the friendship."

"This isn't about sex is it?" Dad asks uncomfortably.

I hide my shock, I can't believe that Dad just brought that topic up, "Hell no. I am so not ready for that yet. How can I entertain that idea if I'm not even sure who I am?"

Dad smiles with relief. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. So you won't let any guy pressure you into anything?"

"Nope, Danny has spoken with me about it but I told him no. He understands and has been really great about it all." Dad's eyes narrow and I realise that I've crossed the boundaries of things to share with your father. I am so like my Mom it's not fair, I have no internal censor.

"He has now has he?" I don't like the tone of Dad's voice.

"It's not what you think Dad… he just brought the topic up in conversation regarding some of his friends and wanted to know how I felt about it and… hey, did you know that Jack and Jas are dating?"

"No I didn't but nice try Lara."

"I should just stop speaking now shouldn't I?" I ask dejectedly. Way to go Lara… blow the nice bonding time.

I hear Mom call out for the two of us, "We should be heading back home now. Look Lara, as a father it's hard for me to just stand back and accept that you're growing up and I want you to know that I respect any decision that you make but I hope that you make any decisions regarding 'that' for all the right reasons." Dad says rather uncomfortably.

I can feel the emotion clogging my throat. "Thanks Dad." I launch myself into his arms and hug him, feeling like the little girl who had met her Daddy for the first time those years ago.

We stand embracing for a few moments before Dad releases me and takes my hand in his and gently lifts into the air. I smile at him as we fly leisurely back to the apartment. A father leading his daughter by the hand.

**

* * *

**

Lois: 

I watch as Clark and Lara land on the balcony and hug each other, Lara walking into the lounge to play with little Lo as Clark heads into the bed room to change. I turn back to turning the stove off and draining the pasta. Concentrating on these menial tasks helps to keep my mind from wandering to the notion of revealing everything to Clark. I jump slightly as Clark's arms snake around my midsection, his lips finding my neck.

"I take it patrolling with Lara went well?" I say as I lean back into him.

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation." He answers simply in between kisses.

I turn around in his arms, backside against the counter and my arms now around his neck. "That's great babe, talk about anything interesting?"

I notice Clark's cheeks tinge pink as he answers, "Nope, pretty uneventful. Besides it's father/daughter stuff. Gotta abide by the rules." He smiles at me. Whatever they spoke about Lara embarrassed him, I'm curious but let it drop.

I place a quick kiss on his lips and duck out of his embrace, "I love you." I smile at Clark as I add the salad dressing and toss it through the salad.

"Love you too." Clark replies as he saves my pasta sauce from burning.

"Wash your hands, dinner's ready." I bellow out and in the blink of an eye all four of the kids and Clark are seated at the table. "All of you are making me envious and feeling a little left out." I playfully whine as I bring the salad to the table, Clark having already taken the pasta, sauce and garlic bread down.

I look around the table and commit the scene to memory, thoroughly enjoying the six of us in the same place at the same time and most importantly getting along.

I lay on the bed, eyes closed, the sounds of Lara and Jack playfully bickering while doing the dishes washing over me. I feel the bed dip as Clark sits down.

"Did you get the munchkins to bed alright?" I ask, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, Lo-lo put up a bit of a fight though. Sammy went to bed no problems." He leans back, head resting on my belly, my fingers naturally coming to lazily run through his silky locks.

Clark sighs in contentment; I open my eyes and look down at him, our gazes meeting. "I enjoyed dinner tonight. It was nice for all of us to sit down together."

"It was nice, and it was nice to go out on patrol with Lara. Some good quality father daughter time."

"Yes because every father and daughter get to go out and fly together." I can't resist the dig at him.

"You're just jealous." He teases back and I laugh. "It's good to hear you laugh, it's one of my favourite sounds."

Clark sits up and leans towards me for a brief kiss and then settles next to me, on his side. He just smiles. And I can't help but smile in return. How in the world did I get so lucky to have this man in my life?

Through his smile I can tell something is bothering him, "What's troubling you Smallville?"

"Kelly knows about me and Lara's abilities." He says turning serious.

"I know babe."

"You do?" he asks puzzled.

"Yeah, I over heard them talking when they were younger, we can trust Kelly and besides it's always nice for friends to have a secret. You should know that from experience and it would be a bit hypocritical of you to be alright with Tommy knowing and not Kelly."

"You're always right Lois." He smiles at me.

"And don't you forget it Smallville."

"How can I when you won't let me." He jokes.

I roll over to face him and playfully slap his chest. We both laugh. "Lay here with me?" I ask. Clark nods, placing a kiss on my forehead and then bringing his head to rest against mine. We lay here in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth and unconditional love.

Clark lies awake, one arm propping his head up and the other wrapped around Lois who is sleeping soundly against his chest. Both of them had fallen asleep soon after their little conversation and naturally ended up in this position. Clark sighs contentedly, listening to the soothing rhythm of Lois' heart. His eyelids begin to droop as sleep starts to overtake him.

Suddenly alarms start ringing in the distance and Clark's eyes snap open and his body tenses, he groans and tries to shift Lois but she has a tight grip on him. He hears sirens responding to the alarms and ceases to wrestle Lois off of him. Leaving the cops to deal with it.

He relaxes again and Lois snuggles in even closer.

"_Superman, help! Help me Superman!"_

Clark growls, there's no way he can just ignore the situation now. "Lois, hey Lo? I need you to let go of me now." He calls out gently trying to loosen her grip on his shirt. "C'mon Lo." He tries a little louder.

"St'p m'vin ar'nd Sm'llv'lle…" she mumbles into his chest.

"Lois, you gotta let go now, I have to go."

"Fine." She huffs and rolls over. Clark gets up immediately and super speeds into his super suit. Before leaving via the balcony Clark pulls the covers up over Lois, effectively tucking her in. He tenderly places a kiss on the top of her head. "Clark, where you goin?" she asks as he steps away.

He turns back to her, tenderly stroking her cheek, "I have an emergency that I have to go to. You go back to sleep and I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too." She whispers, eyes closing once again.

Clark walks out onto the balcony, turning one final time to take in the sight of his wife sleeping peacefully. He launches into the air and follows the alarms to the Metropolis Observatory.

Clark lands and exchanges a few words with the officer in charge, who relays that there are two assailants inside, one hostage and three fatalities. Clark shakes the officer's hand and quickly speeds into the Observatory without a second thought.

He enters the telescope room, charging into the room. Clark is propelled backwards by a mighty hard uppercut into the thick brick wall. Clark is taken aback by the force of the hit, his vision starting to blur from the impact. His eyes open wide with shock as a figure walks into his line of vision.

"L… Lex… it can't be you're dead."

Lex roughly grabs Clark and throws him across the room into another brick wall and through to a steel pylon. "You can't kill a Luthor Clark. Your wife should have known better, see now I have to teach her a lesson."

"No…" Clark rasps out as he tries to crawl out of the Superman shaped hole, his suit ripped across his pecs and cape torn.

Lex laughs as he kicks Clark in the ribs, delighted in the cracking sound he hears. Clark falls to the ground. The air knocked out of him. He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, trying to stand. Lex punches him, knocking him back down. "That's something that I've always admired in you Clark, you've never given up when the odds are clearly against you. Unfortunately for you this time… you won't succeed." Lex gloats as he kicks Clark in the head. Clark's head snapping back as his world grows dark.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Many thanks again to Jeremy Shane and to IHaveCookieInMyEye for taking the time to review. Jeremy I really do appreciate your continued support. And IHaveCookieInMyEye (is there a shorter name that you would prefer) I am honoured that you have taken the time to review and look forward to reading what you think of what's to come :-)

Huge, huge apologies for not updating last week. I had to work away from home without a net connection until this morning. To make up for my absence here is a triple update... hope you all enjoy and forgive me.

Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate and hope you have a good weekend to those who don't.

**Chapter 7**

**Lane-Kent Residence, the next morning (Friday):**

"What do you think about this suit Mom?" Lara asks modeling one of Lois' black pant suits with one of her own red tees.

"You look beautiful sweetie. It's perfect. You just really need to wear these heels so the pants don't scuff." Lois answers, handing her daughter a pair of boots with two inch heels.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best." Lara kisses Lois on the cheek and runs to her room.

Lois softly pads out into the hall and knocks on Jack's bedroom door, Lo-lo chasing the faster Sam almost knocking Lois over. "How's it coming in there?" she calls out as she regains her balance.

Jack quickly opens the door, a frown on his face. "With these glasses on and this suit I look exactly like Dad." He taps the frames on his face.

"And without them you can't see and you look like Superman."

"This is so not fair." He whines.

"Your Dad is the most handsome guy around and you're complaining about looking like him, it must really suck to be you."

"You have no idea." He mumbles.

Lois catches what he says but chooses to ignore his sour mood; Jack always seems to snap out of his brood sessions pretty quickly. "Straighten your tie, grab your jacket and meet me in the hallway in five minutes."

"Yes Mom." He says dutifully.

Lois quickly grabs a pair of shoes from her room and then ushers Lo-lo and Sam into the hallway. "C'mon Lara or you'll be late."

No sooner had the words left Lois' mouth than Lara appears in front of her, Jack slinging his backpack over his broad shoulders comes to stand behind his older sister. "Hey Mom, where's Dad?" Lara asks.

"He left late last night for an emergency and hasn't come back yet." Lois replies, a nagging feeling beginning to grow within her.

"That's a little odd." Jack adds.

"I'm sure something else has come up since he left so he's just busy. Nothing to worry about." Her words sound hollow in her own ears as she reassures her children.

"Yeah, you're probably right Mom. Say hi to Dad when you see him at work." Lara answers as she leads her two youngest siblings out of the apartment and to the elevator.

"You alright Mom?" Jack asks, pausing in the doorway.

Lois smiles at her son, "I'm fine sweetie, just got a lot on my mind."

Jack nods his head and joins his sisters and brother, Lois sighs, grabs her briefcase and locks the door. Her thoughts now with her husband, desperately wishing to know what's happening and whether he's alright.

* * *

Warehouse 8, Suicide Slums; 10 am: 

I shift my weight nervously as I wait for this mystery informant. My senses working on overtime from stress and worry about Clark. He has yet to appear at the Planet or even call me and there has been a complete absence of Superman in the news, not just locally but globally. I can't help but feel that there is something seriously amiss.

I snap out of my thoughts as a black-clad female figure approaches me, following the shadows. I step into the light as she gets closer.

"Miss Lane, I'm so glad that you came." The woman lets out relieved. Her face obscured by large sunglasses and an awful wig.

"I would love to say like-wise but will refrain until you share with me what this is all about. And explain the cloak and dagger routine." Lois says impatiently, she has other more pressing matters to attend to, like her husband's whereabouts.

The woman steps into the shadowy alleyway between two of the warehouses, indicating for me to follow. I roll my eyes and humour her. "I'm so sorry about the extremes I've had to go through to get you here but this really is a life and death situation." She says gravely as she removes her wig and glasses.

It doesn't even take a full second for recognition to set in and I can't stop myself from lunging at her and pinning her against the wall. "You!" I growl. My anger with this woman overpowering every other emotion. She whimpers as I push her harder into the wall. "Speak." I order.

She takes a deep breath, "I'm not going to apologize for what Lex did to your family all those years ago but I am sorry for helping to bring that monster back and for giving him more power than he should be allowed to have."

"Lex? But how?" I had thought I'd seen him in the crowd at the crime scene but had put it down to nerves.

"It's a long story but Milton Fine brought Lex back and the two of them are going to break Zod out of the Phantom Zone for good."

I let go of her and step back, pacing frantically. Lex Luthor, Milton Fine, Zod… all of those men dangerous on their own but in cahoots with each other the consequences could be catastrophic. I have to tell Clark, but I don't know where Clark is. I start to panic but quickly put a lid on it, not wanting to alert Lara to my current predicament.

"I fear that if they succeed there will be nothing left of our planet. I know that your husband is Superman and I want to help the two of you put a stop to their plans."

"How?"

"Meet me here at two pm and I'll have the information you need to put a stop to Lex and Fine." She says, putting her wig and sunglasses back on.

"Are you sure it's safe to meet here again?" I ask, feeling as if we're being watched.

"Nowhere is truly safe." She lets out and then darts back out the alleyway, once again keeping to the shadows.

I stand alone in the shadows; a chill runs up my spine as the sensation of being watched increases. Standing my ground, I straighten defiantly and carefully observe my surroundings. Foolishly I wander the alleyway, letting my hands run over walls and crates for several minutes. Satisfied that I was truly alone I leave, composed on the outside so not to reveal my true inner turmoil that's eating me up from the inside.

* * *

Science of Tomorrow Symposium; Lara: 

I let my brother and our friends walk ahead of me as I slow down to walk with Danny. He smiles at me and gently takes my hand. I smile back and we leisurely follow the guide showing us the displays.

After an hour Danny and I are trailing the group, he's in the middle of telling me a joke when a sudden surge of panic strangles me. Its hold so strong that I find myself gasping for air. No sooner had the feeling gripped me it had disappeared. Danny squeezes my hand; I can see his concern shining in his eyes.

"Are you alright Lara?" he asks gently.

I nod my head, "Yeah, just had a weird feeling is all. I'm fine." I smile.

Danny doesn't buy my hollow reassurances. "Are you sure? Cause I can take you home."

"Lara Kent, shouldn't you be in school?" A deep voice thankfully interrupts.

I smile as I turn around, "Uncle Bruce. What are you doing here?" I hug him tightly, noticing Danny loosening his tie in discomfort.

"Lucious has dragged me along to this shindig to get the celebrations rolling tonight."

"Is Aunt Lucy and the kids with you?" Danny clears his throat, "Sorry. Uncle Bruce this is my boyfriend Danny, Dan this is my Uncle, Bruce Wayne."

"Pleasure to meet you." Danny offers as he extends his hand.

Uncle Bruce takes the proffered hand and firmly shakes it, "Like-wise. Boy friend huh?" his genuine smile turns predatory.

"Don't you dare Uncle Bruce." I warn.

"You, your mother and my wife are always spoiling my fun." He whines playfully. "To answer your earlier question, no. Luce and the kids are back in Gotham."

"That's a shame; I haven't seen Aunt Luce and the girls for ages."

"We'll be coming over as a family in a couple of weeks time; we have something to tell everyone. Anyway, what are you doing here on a school day and what's with your Mom's suit?"

I laugh, "My science class and the seniors from school are here on a field trip. And as for the suit, the school thought it would be good for us to attend as young adults and not school kids so we had to dress accordingly."

"Interesting, can I interest the two of you in a tour then?"

I look around and panic slightly when I can't see the group, "We'd love to thanks Mr Wayne but I think we should go find the rest of the group. Thanks for the offer." Danny supplies.

"At least let me escort the two of you and explain that your absence was entirely my fault. Don't want you getting in trouble now."

"We'd really appreciate that Uncle Bruce." I smile at him.

"This way then." He starts to walk off in the direction of the automotive displays, Danny reclaims my hand and we follow Uncle Bruce. I feel a lot better knowing that Uncle Bruce hasn't taken an immediate dislike to Danny like my mother has.

We have been walking around for ten minutes with Uncle Bruce filling us in on what he knows about the displays, but have yet to find the tour group.

"Maybe we should just wait at the information booth for the group." Danny pipes in.

Uncle Bruce opens his mouth to say something when Mr Slater's gruff voice deafens us, "Mr Andrews, Miss Kent! Just what do you think you're doing wandering off like this and why are you harassing Mr Wayne?" he demands but continues without giving us a chance to speak up, "I would like to sincerely apologize for these two students bothering you Mr Wayne."

"Who's that Lara?" Uncle Bruce asks amusement in his voice.

"That's our teacher Mr Slater. Sorry Uncle Bruce, guess we should be going then."

Both Danny and I hold our laughter in as Mr Slater's face turns red.

"So Andrews as is in Senator Jack Andrews' son?" Uncle Bruce turns to Danny.

"Yup, the one and only." Danny replies and the two begin to chat amiably. I smile, extremely pleased with the outcome.

"So where is the rest of the group Mr Slater?" I ask.

"They'll be heading to this exhibit in the next fifteen minutes so I guess it might be best to wait for them here."

"Okay, I'll let Danny and Uncle Bruce know."

* * *

Lex stands tall atop the roof of a warehouse, quite a distance from the jittery Lois Lane. He watches with amusement as Violet approaches her and is thoroughly pleased with their exchange. He admits to himself that he wasn't expecting Lois to react so violently, he also admits to himself that he found her spirit down right sexy.

He then watches his traitorous lover flee and the other woman wander up and down the small alleyway, running her hands over all sorts of objects. He laughs as he realizes that she is making things a whole heap easier for him.

Lex is mesmerized as he watches her walk away, wondering why he never pursued Lois Lane all those years ago. She obviously is far more attractive than the whiny Lana Lang and he found her fierce personality and strong spirit to be a turn on. He shudders at the memory of the time he spent with Lana and focuses on watching Lois' retreating form.

Lex launches up into the air as Lois steps into her car. Not even a minute later Lex lands on the balcony of the Kent's apartment. He enters through the open door and looks around the simple yet elegant home. Tidy yet lived in, an atmosphere that is so foreign from the uniformed, polished mansion that he grew up in.

He wanders through every room in the apartment, carelessly tossing all the belongings around. The last room left is Lois and Clark's bedroom. Lex enters the room and makes sure to destroy all breakable objects and to remove everything from its rightful places. He lets out a small whoop of victory as he finds what he was looking for, an ornately carved mahogany box containing the vile weapon that killed him long ago and will bring about events that will tip the scales in his favour, well even more so seeing as he already has the great Superman captive.

Lex opens the box and stares at the handgun. His hand hovers over the cold metal with hesitation, some small part of him finding it hard to touch the object that killed him. He humours that small piece of himself for a few seconds more before snatching the object out of its box. He places the gun in the waistband of his trousers and lets the box fall haphazardly to the floor. He notices that it lands next to an undamaged photo of the couple, smiling at him. Taunting him with their love and happiness. He stomps his foot down on the picture frame the glass shattering and metal warping. He speeds out of the apartment as a black blur to start the next phase of his plan.

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lois:**

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the elevator to reach the bull pen. With all the technological advancements made, I would have thought this thing would move faster. The elevator dings and I dart out before the doors have fully opened, heading straight for my desk so I can sit down and process everything that's happened today. I sit down and start rubbing my temples, eyes closed. Desperately trying to get a grip on reality.

"Lane!" Perry belts out.

I sigh and stand wearily. My eyes come to rest on Clark's desk and my heart aches. I shake my head and walk towards Perry's office, with every step my despair increases. I pause in Perry's doorway, looking back at Clark's desk for reassurance, for strength. And then I enter and close the door behind me.

"Lane, where the hell is Kent? He's nowhere to be seen in any headlines so there better be a good excuse." Perry articulates without looking up.

I open my mouth to answer but the words get stuck in my throat. Perry looks up at me with my uncharacteristic silence. Violet's words hit me full force. I sink to my knees as I realise that Lex has Clark. The world swims in and out of focus as Perry shuts the blinds in his office and takes me into his arms. Rocking back and forth in a paternal fashion.

"Shh… everything is going to be okay Lois. Kent's too stubborn to let anything happen to himself. Whatever is going on Lois, the two of you will face it together and overcome it with ease."

I burst into tears at Perry's reassurances. In between body racking sobs I manage to get out, "It's Lex… this time I don't think we can make it out alive. Perry, my family will never be whole again."

* * *

Warehouse 8, Suicide Slums; 2pm: 

Violet checks her watch nervously for the thousandth time, she can't believe that she has survived this long, and give Lois Kent the information she needs. The information needed to bring an end to the re-animated Lex Luthor's plans.

The flighty woman hears footsteps behind her and turns anxiously to greet her ally. Eyes go wide and her face turns several shades of white as she is greeted by the one being, that she hoped never to face again, on this plane of existence or whatever hell she found herself in.

"Now, now Violet. Is that any way to greet your lover, your Lord. I expected silence but gratuitous bowing and extreme reverence would be nice." Lex quips.

She steps back in fear, words failing her. She reaches for the gun at her hip. Lex smiles in delight and steps towards her menacingly. With shaky arms she aims at where Lex's heart supposedly is. He takes another step towards her, less than a foot now between them. Her finger tenses on the trigger, she searches his face for some sort of a sign that he isn't completely evil, that he isn't beyond salvation. Finding no evidence whatsoever she pulls the trigger.

Lex's hands cover his chest and takes a step back, a look of shock on his face. Violet steps towards him, concerned. She reaches out to him with loving arms muttering, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

Lex suddenly stands to his full height and laughs. Violet falls backwards, tears rolling off her cheeks like waterfalls. "You can't kill me Violet. I'm immortal. You had your chance to stand at my side and you blew it. I knew you would and you played right into my hands."

"Screw you Lex." she growls and spits at him.

He smiles at her slyly, "Been there, done that."

"Go to hell!" she tries to stand.

"You first." Lex pulls Lois' gun out of the band of his pants and shoots Violet straight in the forehead. Her blood staining his skin as the crack of the gunshot echoes throughout the district. Carelessly he drops the silver gun and bends over to snatch Violet's gun out of her lifeless grasp.

"Luthor, stop!"

* * *

Lois: 

I slam on the brakes and bolt out of the car, cursing the inner city traffic for making me late. I have so many questions for Lex's former lackey, hope flutters within my chest and I quicken my pace for the alley way outside of Warehouse 8.

A gunshot echoes around the deserted district, instinctively I duck for cover behind the nearest trash can, my head turning towards the rendezvous destination.

"Crap!" I mutter as I sprint to the alley way. I round the corner to witness the figure of Lex Luthor looming over a fallen woman's body.

"Luthor, stop!" I call out, now not sure what to do next.

Lex turns to me, a feral grin plastered on his face. "If it isn't the world's greatest reporter, Lois Lane"

"Kent." I add, already bored with Lex.

"Change it to Luthor and I'll spare your pitiful family."

I cringe at the thought and am both amazed and disgusted by the statement. "Besides the fact that I love Clark more than life itself and find you absolutely repugnant, you're not even man enough for me." I challenge, there is no way that he can threaten my family and not come out of this unscathed.

In the blink of an eye Lex's body is pressed up against mine, his arms holding me in place. Revulsion crawls under my skin like maggots in a carrion. He laughs, "I can already feel your body shaking with anticipation."

I tilt my head back and laugh, a deep laugh from within, "You wish." I snort.

My line of vision is marred by Lex's face as he assaults my mouth with his own. Like a snake's, his tongue invades my mouth. My brain kicks in and I push him away with all the strength I can muster up, sinking my teeth into his bottom lip. He roughly nudges me back, he puts his fingers to the inside of his lip, smiling at the sight of his own blood. I spit his blood out, fighting the gagging sensation.

"Looks like I underestimated you Lois. It won't happen again." he snarks at me as shrill sirens pierce the thick air.

A retort dies on my lips as he launches into the air. "To end this all, meet me at the Science Symposium tonight." with that he disappears from view.

I rush over to Violet, the blood pooling around her body. "This is just fantastic." I mutter to myself. I stand, waiting for the authorities to arrive when a glint of silver in the afternoon sun catches my attention. I step over the dead woman's body and squat to investigate. It feels like my heart has jumped into my throat as I recognise the gift from my father.

"That son of a bitch!" I curse loudly as I snatch up the weapon and run. Knowing how bad this all looks and that I can't do my husband much good behind bars.

"You there, stop or I'll shoot." a young officer calls out as he steps out of a still moving squad car.

Stupidly I look back over my shoulder before sprinting away. The rookie cop shoots at me, the first bullet narrowly missing me, the second however hitting me in the back of my right shoulder. I stumble forward slightly but reach down into my reserves of strength and round a corner to find a black sedan. I go to pivot and find another route when a door pops open.

* * *

School bus; 2:30pm: (Lara) 

Danny has his arm around me reassuringly as I rock backwards and forwards, trying to rid myself of the intense emotions swirling within. I swear that my heart is about to leap out of my chest at the rate it's beating.

"Are you sure you're alright babe?" he asks in my ear.

I nod my head, trying to reassure myself as much as him. I catch Jack looking at me from the back of the bus, concern etched on his face. His eyes dart away as he realises that I caught him worrying about me.

The bus lurches to a halt in the school parking lot. Mr Slater stands up and begins to give a uselessly long speech before dismissing us. I lean into Danny to try and gather myself while Mr Slater rambles on.

I close my eyes and concentrate on steadying my heart rate. I can feel myself calming down. I keep my eyes closed and try to concentrate on Mom to make sure that everything is alright with her. An image begins to slowly form in my mind, getting clearer as if adjusting the focus on a camera lens. As the pale face with the feral grin becomes recognisable I squeal and stand up.

"Is everything alright there Miss Kent?" Mr Slater asks unamused. The man doesn't like to be interrupted.

"Uh, sorry. I'm not feeling too good." I offer the half truth lamely.

Mr Slater gives me an odd look before continuing, "Alright then, you're dismissed, left side of the bus leaves first."

Jack and the others stand with their side of the bus, slowly making their exit.

"You look tired, do you want me to take you home so you can get some rest?" Danny asks in a soft, caring tone.

I nod my head okay and Danny squeezes my hand. We stand and exit the bus to have Jack pull me aside.

"Everything alright Lar?" he asks in a hushed tone, leaning in to me.

"Yeah, I think I just need some rest." I answer, rubbing my temple at the forming pressure. Danny takes my hand, joining us.

"And you're going to take care of her?" Jack asks Danny with disgust.

"Jack." I admonish.

"I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you buddy but I do care about Lara and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her nor would I even consider taking advantage of her. Truce?" Danny offers his hand.

Jack looks into my eyes, searching for some sort of an answer. He looks away, pushing the glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and then looks directly at Danny. "If you ever hurt her, no matter how unintentional, I will hunt you down and kill you."

I'm touched, yet angered by my little brother's overdramatic machismo. I choose not to say anything as Danny reacts.

"I understand and respect that bro." Jack takes Danny's hand and the two shake on their truce. "I'll go get the car." Danny supplies as he places a light peck on my cheek and puts his hand up in a waving gesture to Jack, leaving the two of us alone.

"I'll take Sam back to Aunt Chlo's. I'll explain to Aunt Chlo that you weren't feeling too good and went home for some peace and quiet. I'll come to check on you in a couple of hours."

I hug Jack and he awkwardly returns the hug, "What's this for?"

"Thank you little bro." I answer seriously.

"Are you sure you're alright?" we break apart.

I smile at him, "I think it's just the last couple of days catching up with me. I'll be good as new after a proper sleep."

Jack places a hand on my shoulder, "I hope you feel better and don't hesitate to call if you need me."

I place my hand over Jack's, "Thanks little bro, but I'm just going home, not to war."

He laughs, "Catch ya later, your ride's here."

I look over my shoulder at Danny, "Thanks Jack, bye."

* * *

Across Town, Unknown location; 

"And everything relating to Lois Lane has progressed to plan?" Fine asks Lex, his back to the bald man as he looks down on the last true son of Krypton.

"Would you expect anything less of Lex Luthor than success?" Lex asks arrogantly.

Fine eyes Lex warily, wishing that he knew exactly what was going on inside of the maniac's head.

"No, I guess not."

Lex smirks as Fine deliberately bolsters his ego. Lex walks closer to the glass window to look down on Clark, revelling in his victory over his old friend. Clark rolls over onto his back and opens his eyes. Lex's eyes lock with Clark's as the two stare each other down. Lex is surprised by Clark's display of spirit and inwardly laughs as he fantasizes about killing Clark's pathetic family, save his eldest daughter, right in front of him.

As if Clark had sensed Lex's thoughts he closes his eyes and turns his head away from Lex. Lex takes this as a sign of victory over the man of steel. Clark however could not bear to look upon the soulless body of his former friend.

Fine meanwhile stands back and watches the entire exchange with fascination.

"Do not worry, everything has been prepared for tonight and in a mere couple of hours we will have succeeded in bringing General Zod to Earth." Lex reassures Fine.

Fine nods his head, not even casting a glance at Lex. If Fine had been something other than a machine he may have picked up on the fact that Lex was about to double cross both him and Zod. And if he had of been paying any attention to Lex at all, he would have realised that Lex Luthor was a man with no allegiances but to himself.

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lois:**

I stand stunned, looking at Lionel sitting in the car, beckoning for me to join him. "We don't have time my girl. Get in already."

I shake my head and step into the car. Lionel spins the wheels and takes off before my other foot has even left the ground. I slam the door closed and lean back into the leather seat, I gasp in pain as I had briefly forgotten about my gun shot wound.

"Sorry Lionel but I think I've just stained your seat." I mutter dryly.

"None of that matters right now. We have to get Martha and the kids and get to safety." he states, not letting his eyes leave the road ahead.

"What about Clark?" I ask, shocked that Lionel wouldn't consider Clark.

"If L… if Clark has been captured then what use are we to him?" he counters, finally looking at me.

"You know that Lex is back don't you. And Clark knew too. I don't believe this! Why didn't either of you tell me?" anger rises within me and I momentarily forget about the bullet in my shoulder.

"The question that begs to be asked is why didn't you go to Clark with what you found out?" Lionel sighs and continues before I can reply, "Look, the point is what's done is done and all we can do is look to the future. And for us to have a future we have to leave Metropolis and go into hiding."

"That is such a Luthor thing to do. You can drop me off on this corner right now Lionel." I motion to the dirty street corner that we are nearing.

"You know that I will do no such thing." he counters.

"Well then Lionel, you get Martha and the kids and go into hiding. I'll stay here and try to help Clark. I would rather die trying than survive knowing that I did nothing."

"What about the kids?" he asks, making a good point.

"How can I look my kids in the eyes knowing that I just left their father to die?" I let the question linger.

Lionel shakes his head and his grip tightens on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. Silence settles heavily over us. Lionel obviously warring with himself. I close my eyes and try to sort everything out in my head. Trying to come up with a way that I can sway events into my favour.

"I know a good doctor who won't ask any questions. Let me take you there and then we'll part ways."

"Okay." I assent, not bothering to open my eyes, I can hear Lionel sigh beside me as he too maintains a silence.

* * *

Elevator on the way up to the Lane-Kent Apartment; 

"Wow. I still can't believe that you live on the top floor. I knew you lived in this building, but the top floor?" Danny repeats amazed.

"I would never imagine that you're so impressed by the way you keep going on about it." I sigh, just wanting to get home, to the one place I truly feel safe. Well besides the Fortress, but that's Dad's sanctuary. My thoughts quickly turn to Dad and I wonder what it was that had kept him away all night and most of the morning.

Danny breaks my train of thought, "I've grown up in some pretty swish places being the son of a senator but we've never had a top floor apartment. There's always been more important people to take that position."

"My Uncle is Bruce Wayne and my quasi-Grandfather is Lionel Luthor not to mention who my parents are nor the fact that my Grandma is a former senator so our family is pretty up there." I respond.

"The amazing thing is that none of you act like it. You're still real people and that's hard to come by. Which is why I go to school here, good education and good people."

"Your choice or your father's?" I ask, Danny doesn't talk about himself too much besides his music so I am enjoying the fact that he's sharing with me.

"The Senator's. He didn't want his son growing up like the other trust fund kids." he says a little bitterly.

"That's pretty cool of him."

"Yeah, I guess. It was never really for me but rather for his career. If I grow up a regular kid then it's presumed that I won't embarrass him or mar his name in any way." he explains.

"Oh." I answer quietly and thankfully the elevator dings as the doors open into the small passageway to our front door. Danny lets me step out first and lead the short way to the door.

"With his track record I'm the last of his worries regarding tarnishing his name. The secrets I have to keep for him are amazing. Actually I'm glad to be in Metropolis away from him." Danny continues to share.

I stop at the door and fish around in my bag for the keys, "You truly are a good son and trustworthy man then." I smile at him as I grab a hold of the keys. I feel Danny's hand rest on my shoulder as I place the key in the door.

"Thank you." he says as I turn to look him in the eye.

"What for?" I ask puzzled.

"For not asking me what sort of secrets I have to keep."

"Danny, you're trusted with those secrets for a reason. I won't ever ask you about them." he smiles at me, I return the smile and turn back to the door. Twisting the key in the lock. Gently I push the door open and step inside. The view that greets me sends panic through my every molecule. "Stay here." I order Danny and carefully step through the mess that litters our once sacred home.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight." he says from right behind me.

I sigh frustrated, nodding as I quickly scan the entire apartment with my x-ray vision. "We're alone." I state and head straight for my parents' room to see if any of Mom's jewellery has gone missing.

"How could you know that?" Danny calls out as he walks towards the balcony.

I take a second to answer him as I gather up Mom's jewellery and put it all back in the jewellery box. Noting that none of it is missing, not even the extremely expensive ear-rings that Uncle Bruce and Aunt Luce gave her for her thirtieth birthday.

"I just do." I call out lamely.

I stand and sigh with disgust. What sort of a human being would break into someone's home and destroy it, not taking a thing. Placing my hand on my hips I do a full three-sixty turn around the room. A broken photo frame at the foot of the bed catching my attention. I take a few steps to the bed and crouch, plucking the mangled picture frame from the debris. I turn it over to find a picture of Mom and Dad from some function, they looked so happy. It seems like a different time and place when they were that happy. I gently run my fingertips over their smiling faces and look away. Instantly I notice Mom's empty mahogany gun box. Dread spreads through me. Whatever is going down is not good. Not good at all.

I speed to Danny, he stands on the balcony, looking out on the city. "It's time for you to go now." I say startling him.

"Have you called the cops?" he asks as he turns to me.

I think about lying to him but don't have the energy. "No."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because this is something that my family can take care of."

"Then let me help you." he says sincerely as he takes my hands in his own. Looking into my eyes, pleading.

"I can't Dan. You have to go." I answer him, wishing that he'll just do as I say and not be noble.

"If someone can just break into your home like this then it's not safe for you to be on your own. At least let me take you to your Grandma's or Aunt Chloe's."

I turn away from him, he's making this hard. Much harder than it needs to be. "No."

"Why?" he asks defiantly.

"Because…" I sigh in frustration, should I tell him? Can I trust him?

Danny takes my contemplative silence as trying to make up a story. "Because why?"

"Danny, I need you to go, there are things going on her beyond your understanding. Please just leave." I sigh as I step away from him.

"Don't shut me out Lara. I really do care for you and if there's something going on then I want to stand by your side." he replies earnestly, his eyes revealing his sincerity.

"But we're really only kids." I hear myself say. "How can you know that you really feel this way about me?"

"Because Lara I just… you are the brightest spot in my life. A shining beacon of hope in a world of darkness. Before I met you I was heading in the wrong direction, since you've come into my life you've made me smile and realise that I choose my own path, no one else Lara. I couldn't ever imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to scare you by talking this way but I need you." he lets the words tumble out of his mouth. Emotions swirl within me, my heart beats erratically.

I can't believe that I'm about to tell him everything but I can't see any other way to get him to drop it.

"How do you feel about keeping another huge secret?"

He looks me in the eye. "You can always trust me Lara. Always."

"It's probably easier if I show you." I say as wrap my arms around him and float up into the air.

"Holy shit." Danny exclaims in wonder as he tightly holds onto me.

* * *

Lionel's office, down town: 

The doctor finishes sowing my shoulder up, I wince as his knuckles lightly graze the newly stitched up skin. "Thanks Doc." I let out as I reach for a tee shirt that Lionel's provided me with. I slide it on and stand.

"Don't do too much with that arm for the next week and there are a few guidelines that you need to know and follow." the doctor starts.

I turn to him, my tone one of amusement. "No offence Doc but this isn't the first time I've been shot, I know what to do. As for taking it easy, we'll see what happens."

"Thank you very much Richard." Lionel says to the good doctor, taking his attention off of me. "I owe you one. So how is your wife and daughter doing?" he asks as I head to the door. He turns to look at me and points at a bag on the table. I nod to him and mouth 'Thanks' before taking the bag and slipping out the door.

The door clicks shut behind me and I head to the stairwell, desperately trying to figure out what my next move is. First thing's first though, I need to find somewhere quiet and rummage through the bag Lionel has given me, find out what exactly it is that he's supplied me with. I go down to the next floor and then quickly turn to head to the roof, it's the perfect place to go through what it is that Lionel has for me.

* * *

Clark's cell; 

Clark lies on the cold cement floor, writhing in agony. He desperately tries to roll away from the kryptonite sitting a foot away from him. It's ghastly green glow bathing him in pain and casting shadows across his face, making him look weak. A stark contrast from the towering pillar of hope that he was just the day before.

Sweat rivulets cascade off his face and dampen the dirty remnants of his suit. He gasps for breath, trying to form coherent thoughts. Failing that he tries so hard to remember the faces of his children and his wife. His only beacons of hope in a world so dark. He fears that if he loses hope, he the beacon of hope for an entire planet then how can he stand up and do what he has to.

The door to the cell suddenly swings open, Clark manages to roll his eyes to look at the form of Milton Fine entering the room.

"Hello there Kal-El." he greets as he walks closer to Clark.

"What are you doing here?" Clark rasps out.

"It's a long story but one that I'm sure you would appreciate some other day. Simply, I'm here to give you a choice. Give you and your family a chance to survive."

"Does Luthor know that you're going behind his back?" Clark retorts.

"I don't work for Luthor and I'm sure that he has something going on that I don't know about."

If he had the energy, Clark would have snorted. "Why do I not find that hard to believe."

"This is a once in a life time opportunity Kal-El. Help me bring General Zod back from the phantom zone and you can serve as his lieutenant. Refuse and die. And I can assure you that Luthor will make it as painful as possible and then seek out your half-caste family."

Fine's words cut deep into Clark, he learnt all about Zod from his training. He learnt about the carnage this sadist had unleashed upon Krypton. Fine was forcing Clark to choose between his family, his precious precious family and the population of an entire planet. He couldn't do that. He couldn't make that choice.

Fine waits a few moments before answering, "I take your silence as a negative. Too bad for you and your family. You could have lived like royalty." he bends down and picks the lump of kryptonite up, he juggles it from one hand to the other as if contemplating something. "I could make your last moments of existence more painful than they need to be or I could give you a slight reprieve." he continues to juggle the weighty mineral. "Do you see my dilemma?" he asks Clark casually.

Clark doesn't even give Fine the satisfaction of a response other than to look away from him. Fine smiles and stands up he takes a step closer to Clark. Clark's pain now so unbearable he screams out. Fine steps back with satisfaction and places the kryptonite a little bit further away from Clark. His pain, although still intense, not as unbearable.

Fine turns and exit's the room. The door slamming with an enormous thud. The light from the observation room above goes out, leaving Clark with only the vile green glow and the images of his family to keep him comfort and give him hope.

* * *

_Please be kind and review, I really do like to hear what you think of the story..._


	10. Chapter 10

Hi** *waves* **sorry to anyone who was reading this story for taking so long to update. Life got a little bit complicated. This story has been completed & I will proceed to upload it all for anyone who's interested. This story will total 18 chapters. Sorry again & hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: the usual applies, not my characters, yadda yadda yadda…

**Chapter 10**

Lara lets Danny's feet gently touch the ground before she lands herself atop the roof of her building. She immediately steps away from Danny and turns her back to him, not wanting to see the rejection and loathing on his face.

Danny breaches the distance between them, he gently places his hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him. He leans down, closing the distance between their lips and kisses her. The kiss is innocent at first but Lara deepens it. Danny pulls her body against his, she runs one hand through his messy hair while the other pulls his head closer to her. Danny breaks the kiss, gasping for air as he leans his forehead against Lara's; looking into her blue eyes.

"Thank you." he breathes out huskily.

"For what?" she asks, puzzled.

"For not shutting me out." he replies.

"Don't you want to know why I can fly?" she asks incredulously, pulling away from him slightly.

"I do have to say that I am curious. Several things are clicking into place but I know that you'll tell me when you're ready." he smiles at her reassuringly.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what happened to the dark brooding Danny who didn't say too much or reveal too much?"

"You." he quietly replies. Reaching out and taking her hand.

She entwines her fingers with his, watching the way their hands seem to fit together perfectly. "My Dad is Superman." she softly lets out. "Whatever has just happened can't be good. I have to make sure my brothers and sister are out of harms way and then find my parents." her tone now confident.

"I'm right here with you." he states.

"You're not shocked by my heritage?"

"Not shocked. Still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my girl friend has super human abilities but this knowledge doesn't change how I feel about you nor does it scare me away from wanting to help you on this."

"Fine." she replies. Trying to figure out how she can let Danny help without him being in danger.

"What's going on Lara? I know that you're not telling me something."

"It's all got something to do with a man that should be dead." she mutters as she grabs a hold of Danny and launches into the air, heading for her Aunt Chloe and Uncle Jimmy's place.

* * *

**Daily Planet underground car park;**

I slide back into the shadows as one of the security guards makes his rounds through the parking garage. I listen to the sound of his footsteps as he moves further away. I step out and make my way to Perry's car when I'm sure that the rent-a-cop has disappeared. I tug on the handle to the passenger seat of his car and smile with delight as the door opens, Perry obviously forgot to press the lock button on his key again. I slide onto the backseat and lay down, catching a little bit of rest as I wait for Perry.

The jangling of car keys and whistling wakes me from my light doze. Perry opens the driver's door and slides in to his seat, throwing his briefcase on the passenger seat. He starts the vehicle and I sit up, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey chief."

Perry lets out a rather feminine squeal and places one hand on his chest. "Lane, you scared the living daylights out of me."

I smirk at him, "Yeah, kinda guessed that."

He pulls a face and then turns to look at me, "What are you doing here? Your face is plastered all over the news."

"I'm here to ask for your help Perry."

"I don't know if I can Lois." he answers, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Sure you can. All I need you to do is get me into that geek meet tonight."

"And how would I do that?" he asks.

"It's common knowledge that you're going to be attending the symposium tonight and that Alice hates those intellectual events so I need you to sneak me in as your date."

"Which brings me back to the 'your face is plastered all over the news' comment."

I pull a haha face at him and reply, "Lionel gave me a few supplies for a disguise so I have that handled, I just don't have a way to get into there with how tight the security is."

"And you're sure that you can get in unrecognised?" he looks at me seriously.

"Yes."

"Alright then Lois. I'll help you out then. Just one question."

"Sure."

"I know you didn't kill that woman but who was she?"

"Lex's former lackey."

"Well then Lane, let's go and get ready for this shin dig."

I smile at him thankfully, "Thanks chief."

Perry lets out a deep sigh and throws the car into reverse. I lay back down on the seat as we make our way out of the Planet's parking garage to Perry's place.

* * *

**Chloe and Jimmy's apartment: **

I land softly with Danny on the balcony. He smiles at me encouragingly. I take a deep breath and open the balcony door, stepping into the apartment. Jack and Aunt Chloe instantly look at us.

I can see the questions flit across Aunt Chloe's face as Jack voices one of them, "What the hell do you think you are doing Lara?" he asks as he points to Danny.

"Look, I can explain that later but right now we need to get all of you to Uncle Bruce and Aunty Lucy's place in Gotham."

Jack looks at me, rather unimpressed. "And why, pray tell do we need to do that?" he asks heatedly.

Aunt Chloe places a hand on his arm, "What's going on Lara?" she asks calmly, almost as a voice of reason in this whole mess.

"It's a really long story that I don't really know all of the details myself but I have this strong feeling that I need to get you guys to Gotham for safety."

"And what about Mom and Dad?" Jack asks.

I can feel Danny lace his fingers through mine in support. "I don't know about Mom and Dad little bro, but someone ransacked our apartment and took Mom's gun."

"Lex!" Chloe hisses.

I nod my head at her, "That's exactly what I was thinking." no sooner had the words left my mouth when there's a knock at the door. Aunt Chlo looks at me, both Jack and I look through the door.

"Grandpa Lionel and Grandma." we supply at the same time.

Aunt Chloe walks around the furniture and travels down the hallway to let Lionel in. I listen in to their short exchange. "I don't have any time to explain all of the details Chloe but we must get the children together and take them to safety." Lionel speaks.

"That's what Lara was just telling Jack and I." Aunt Chlo retorts and then retreats back to us.

Uncle Jimmy walks out from the bathroom with Lo-lo, "What's going on out here? Oh, hi Martha, Lionel."

"I don't have anytime to explain Jim but could you please get the girls and Sammy's stuff together, we have to go to Gotham." Aunt Chlo addresses.

He looks at her puzzled for a moment and then shakes his head, "Sure thing babe." He replies as he walks down the other hallway toward the bedrooms.

"Would someone like to fill us in then?" Aunt Chlo asks, gesturing between herself and Jack.

"Somehow my son has returned from the dead and now has Kryptonian abilities. He's taken Clark hostage and Lois is going to rescue him."

"And you just let her go?" I reply heatedly, my blood boiling.

"You know that there's no stopping your mother once she's made her mind up."

I look at him pointedly, "So now what then?" I ask him.

"We get everyone to Gotham and wait to see what happens."

"That plan sucks." Jack lets out, I have to agree with him.

"There's not much else we can do." Lionel says, I notice that Grandma looks like she wants to say something but stays quiet.

"What is it Grandma?" I ask her.

She smiles sadly at me, "Nothing little one, now let's get our family to safety."

I turn to Aunt Chlo enraged at what I'm hearing, "Isn't there anything you can do, or say?"

Aunt Chlo looks sad, "I don't like it as much as you do but I don't know what else to do Lara. I mean I have Hannah and Jimmy to think of here."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, "I'll have to do something myself then. Jack, do you think you can get everyone over to Gotham?"

"You help me get everyone to Gotham and then we go together to rescue Mom and Dad."

I really don't want Jack in harm's way but I know that I can't do this alone. "Fine."

"You two can't-" Lionel start up but I cut him off.

"There's no other way."

Grandma smiles at us sadly and whispers something into Lionel's ear. I choose to honor their privacy and don't eavesdrop. "I'll comply, but just so you know I'm not happy about this." Lionel states.

"Noted." I say as Sammy barrels at me.

"Lara, what's happening? Where's Mommy and Daddy?" he asks as I pick him up. I look at everyone else in the room. Danny places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smile at him as I step out of the lounge room and out onto the balcony, closing the door behind Sammy and I as we go.

"Okay little man. I need you to do me a huge favor."

He looks at me, "Alright Lar, what is it?"

I want to laugh at the cute way he said it but know it's not appropriate nor conducive to the task at hand. "Something bad has happened here in Metropolis and Jack and I need to go help Mommy and Daddy deal with it. We're going to take you, Lo-lo, Hannah, Aunt Chlo, Uncle Jimmy, Grandma and Grandpa Lionel to see Aunt Luce and Ella in Gotham okay?"

He nods his little head at me. "Good, now I need you to look after Lo-lo and be a good boy for everyone. Can you do that?"

He looks at me determined, "I can do that Lara. I'm a big boy."

I smile at him with tears in my eyes as he hugs me. I wrap my arms tightly around him and fight back the tears, willing myself to be strong for my family. "Thank you little man."

* * *

**Unknown Location:**

Fine enters the cell while Lex hangs back at the threshold, waiting for the Kryptonian AI to place all of the kryptonite in the lead box within his grasp. Fine makes quick work of the task and produces a smaller lead box as Clark's body ceases convulsing. Fine takes a few small steps and squats in front of Clark, a small smile on his lips.

"I hope that our hospitality has been to your liking Kal-El." he begins. "Unfortunately your itinerary has changed and you won't be staying with us for much longer." he takes the time to look over his shoulder at Lex who has now entered the room and come to a stop right behind him. "However, we have a token of our appreciation for you." he all but laughs as he pulls out a small syringe with a tiny dose of liquid kryptonite. Fine's smile grows as he senses Lex take a small step back and hears him gasp for breath.

Clark's swollen eyes open as he is once again overcome by the pain of kryptonite. Fine's words finally sinking in. He tries to scream but only manages a whispered, "No."

Fine lets out the air bubbles and descends on Clark, Clark tries to wriggle and squirm against Fine but in his weakened state he doesn't stand much of a chance. Fine roughly jabs the needle into Clark's shoulder and expels the vile liquid into his blood stream.

Clark lets out a howl of pain as his blood feels like it's on fire and his every ragged breath is like pin pricks in his lungs. Fine stands and walks to the doorway, Clark's fuzzy vision showing him as a blur moving into the light.

Lex steps up to Clark, he winces in discomfort at the kryptonite coursing through Clark's veins. Clark desperately wants to shout obscenities but can't find enough strength to do anything but moan. Lex smirks as he leans down, forms a fist and jabs Clark in the nose. Lex smiles to himself, thoroughly pleased that he once again rendered his bitter enemy unconscious.

Fine just shakes his head as he enters the room again. He watches Lex retreat with curiosity before throwing Clark over his shoulder in a fireman hold and leaving to set in motion his grand plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I straighten the red wig one last time before stepping out of the limo, Perry guiding me. The blinding flash of cameras momentarily stuns me as we briefly pause on the carpet for the paparazzi and then quickly enter the foyer. I clutch the bag carrying the rest of the items that Lionel gave me for dear life. A clerk quickly hands us VIP badges and then Perry ushers me to a quiet and conspicuously darkened section of the hallway.

"Thanks Perry, I've got it from here." I quietly say to him, trying my hardest not to scratch at the coloured contact lenses in my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need my help with anything else?" he questions me, fatherly concern shining in his eyes.

"No. It's all going to be extremely risky so when you hear a huge commotion you better hightail it out of here. I know it goes against your reporter's instincts to leave a potential story but it's safer this way."

He smiles at me sadly, "Go get 'em Mad dog and see you after." he takes me into a hug. "I'm proud of you Lois. You and Clark will make it out of all of this. Just you wait and see."

"Thanks." I answer quietly, willing the tears not to fall. he releases me and steps back. I nod to him and sink into the shadows to scope the place out and find something a little more suitable to wear for the showdown.

**Wayne-Luthor Plaza:**

Lex pulls the black cap down over his face and adjusts his jacket collar yet again. He can't contain his anticipation as he sets about laying out his equipment under the guise of being an employee for one of the companies in attendance.

His smile widens and he begins to whistle as he places the last three devices around the displays. He glances at his watch, only forty minutes to go until he changes the course of history.

Anticipation courses through his veins, he doesn't know how he is going to wait so long. He looks around, slowly nodding to the six burly men he has recruited. Each nodding back, mingling in with the crowd.

Lex pushes his hands into his pockets and wanders around the room aimlessly, fantasising about his victory that is oh so near.

I pull the black tee down, wincing as the stitches in my shoulder pull. I shake my arm out and slide on a security jacket that I found laying about, expertly connecting the ear piece to the radio. Finally I place a black cap on, pulling it down low so no one can see my eyes. I check the clip in my gun and go through the equipment that Lionel gave me.

Assured that I have everything that I need I glance into a mirror, hardly recognising the woman peering back at me. A face that boasted youthful beauty is tight and drawn; eyes that had shown fierce spirit and passion were dull, almost lifeless. I can feel the weight of the world on my shoulders, knowing that if I fail tonight it's not just my world that comes crashing down but literally the whole world. Billions of lives hang in the balance and most importantly the lives of my husband and children.

I glance away, disgusted with myself at such a gross display of selfishness, Superman's wife should not be selfish. But with all that I've had to sacrifice for Clark being Superman do I not deserve such fleeting notions of selfishness?

I shake my head, chastising myself that this is not the time to mull over such thoughts. Later, if there is a later, I'll wade through all of this.

I open the door and enter the service hallway, headed out to the showroom. A couple of women walk towards me, I press against the wall to let them through as they offer a courteous hi in passing. I wave politely and keep going, my heart pounding the closer I get to the showroom. My palms are sweaty and I rub them against my pant legs, trying calm my nerves.

I step out into the show room and instantly start scanning the faces in the crowd, trying to discern whether there's anyone here that I recognise as a threat. Almost every face a recognisable one, just not a threatening one. There are however several burly men wearing security uniforms like am that look rather menacing than protecting. I shrug my shoulders, not seeing how the security guys appear to be my problem. I blindly turn around to head in another direction when I plough into a rather solid form.

An apology tumbles out of my mouth as I bend over to retrieve my cap that was knocked off. The shadow of the man looms over me as he steps closer, lording his size over me.

"It's alright Lois, I know there's a lot on your mind." the hairs on my neck stand up on end as I look up into the man's eyes. Revulsion and hate course through me.

**The skies of Metropolis:**

"He's your boyfriend big sis, I don't see why I have to be the one hugging him." Jack whines for the thousandth time.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about our current arrangement either dude.**" **Danny retorts.

"I'll drop you both right now if you don't stop acting like children." Lara snaps back as she weaves in the air. She tightens her grip on Jack's shoulders and increases her speed. She feels worn out after an emotional explanation to her Aunt Lucy and flying the rest of her family from Chloe's apartment to Gotham. Not to mention that for the last three hours she has felt an increasing pressure within her, she worries that it's something from her Mom but has no way to get in contact with her. Lara was extremely worried about her Mom, especially since her face is plastered all over the news.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jack calls out, unnerved by the height and the speed they're travelling at.

"Didn't Lionel say something about the science symposium?" Danny yells.

Lara ignores the two of them and speeds through the air, heading towards the Wayne-Luthor Plaza. Suddenly a familiar rhythm beats its way into her ear drums. Vibrating within her whole being, lifting a small portion of the weight from within her. Lara lets a tiny smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She looks down on her brother and boyfriend, suddenly finding the situation funny. She lets a small laugh erupt from within.

"What's so funny?" Jack queries her.

Lara doesn't even get a chance to answer as a blur knocks them off course. Lara loses her grip on Jack. He and Danny plummet towards the ground. Lara's breath hitches as she zooms in on the blur, her father's battered unconscious form being trailed behind a lean man.

Danny's call for help rouses her from her stupor. She shakes her head and starts an immediate descent towards her little brother and her boyfriend. Her arms outstretched in front of her reaching for the two young men. She grasps the two of them firmly, mere feet from hitting the ground. Without as little as a pause she rockets to the roof of the Wayne-Luthor Plaza, dangling her brother and boyfriend behind her. She roughly dumps them on the roof and follows the lean man and her father through the broken rooftop window.

**Inside the Wayne-Luthor Plaza:**

Lois is momentarily stunned by Lex's appearance in front of her. He grins down at her with the same predatory smirk from just a few hours earlier. The memory of Lex's actions from earlier re-ignite the spirit within Lois. She stands to her full height, squaring off against the bald man who has now removed his cap. Everyone within the show room turns to stare at the two of them. One a man who has been dead for the last eight years and the other a woman who is wanted by the police for murder.

Hushed whispers echo throughout the vast space, Lois clenches her fist and swings at Lex. Her fist connects with Lex's face, she bites back her cry of pain as Lex stands as if untouched. Suited men swarm upon the duo, guns drawn. Lex casually places his hands in his pockets, his smirk growing wider as Lois hugs her injured hand to her chest.

There is an almighty crashing sound from above as glass rains down on the crowd, small shards of glass slicing small cuts over Lois's face. Lois lets out an audible gasp, not from pain but from shock. There is a loud thud as the bloody and broken body of Superman crashes into the polished floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The crowd scatters, the suited men pushed out of the room, leaving Lex, Lois, Clark and Lex's hired guns. Lex laughs as he backhands the stunned Lois Lane.

Screams are heard as the crowd exit's the formerly busy room. Lex's hired guns closing in to circle the fallen woman and her husband. Lex approaches Lois again, his look this time more menacing.

"Like my handiwork?" he questions sadistically as he indicates Clark behind him.

"Haven't you just been a busy little beaver." Lois spits at him and then runs to aid Clark.

"Oh no you don't." Lex says to her as he grabs her around the waist and swings her back in front of him. Effectively placing himself between her and Clark.

"What do you want?" Lois screams at him, the emotion in her voice so raw, it pierces the heart.

"The world." he states simply, as if it explains everything.

"Can't you do that without tearing my family apart?" her voice breaking with the emotion.

"Besides the fact that your husband has declined numerous times to align himself with me, I have a little score to settle."

"Then settle it with me." Lara pipes in as she flies full force into Lex. Taking the two of them twenty feet backwards to collide with a marble column. The force of the collision causing the column to crack with stress.

"Why won't any of you Kent's work with me?" Lex quips as he pushes Lara off him and then punches her in the face. Lara flies backwards from the force, skidding across the ground. She comes to a stop next to her mother.

Lois bends down to check on her daughter, shock, horror and then anger flow through Lois. "What are you doing here Lara?" Lois demands as she pulls Lara to her feet.

"Helping my parents. Go check on Dad, Mom and I'll keep cue ball busy."

"Lara." Lois pleads.

"I'm the one with the superpowers Mom, let me do what Dad trained me to do."

Lois quickly hugs her daughter and then turns to rush to Clark's side. Lara running straight back to Lex to exchange blows with the genetically modified man.

Lois is barely three feet away from the prone form of her husband when a lean man with an angular face floats down to block her from her fallen saviour.

"Will you people stop getting in my way!" Lois screams at Milton Fine.

He cocks his head to completely observe her, carefully choosing what to say to Lois, "Your family is persistent." he states simply.

"You better believe it." Jack calls out as he leaps from the fourth story balcony overlooking the show room. Fine turns to look at who dared interrupt him. Jack collides with Fine, knocking him to the ground with so much force that they create a crater.

"If I find out that Sam and Lo-lo are running around here I'm going to be pissed." Lois says to no one in particular as she rushes to her eldest son's side. "What were you thinking baby boy?" Lois calls out as she steps towards the unconscious alien and her son.

"Not even a thank you, where are your manners Mom?" Jack jokes. I look at him pointedly. "Okay, I get that that wasn't funny but you need to help Dad out while I help Lara take care of these two and their goons."

Lois caresses her son's cheek in a gentle motherly fashion, "I don't know what I'd do without you two. Thanks." she supplies and then sprints the short distance to Clark's side. Lois rolls him over onto his back and then gently takes him into her arms. Gasping in shock at the cuts and bruises marring his face and exposed body.

Jack turns his attention back to the man he knocked down mere moments earlier. "What the hell!" he curses when he finds the previously occupied space is now empty.

"Looking for me?" Fine questions smugly from behind Jack. Jack turns to look over his shoulder, his face meeting with Fine's fist. Jack stumbles back a few steps, pressing his fingers to his nose. Smirking when he finds blood.

"Dude, you are so going down." Jack blurts out as he charges at Fine in a football tackle. The two tumble to the ground, exchanging blows in a flurry of limbs.

Lara's attention is momentarily caught as she catches her brother being punched in the nose out of the corner of her eye. Lex takes advantage of her distraction and uppercuts her. The force of the blow lifts Lara up into the air, disappearing from view.

Lara lands with a loud crash and then super speeds back to the bald menace. "That wasn't very nice you know." Lara retorts as she responds with an uppercut of her own. Lex is sent flying up and through the roof. Lara smiles with satisfaction and rushes to her brothers side to aid him.

"Nice work sis." Jacks grunts out as he continues to exchange blows with the Kryptonian AI.

"I'll take over J and you deal with the cronies closing in on Mom and Dad."

"We work better as a team Lar. Take out this dude together and then the two of us can work on the henchmen together."

"Deal." I concede and place well timed blow to the lean man. "Just who are you dude?" I question the mysterious stranger.

"I've been wondering that myself." Jack pipes in.

"I am known as Milton Fine amongst most Earthlings but in reality I am an artificial intelligence system known as Brainiac." he replies.

"And what do you have to do with Lex?" Jack asks.

"Lex Luthor would be nothing but a putrid corpse six feet under if it weren't for me." Fine replies a little too smugly.

"And why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Lara retorts.

"Lex Luthor proved to have the knowledge that I needed in procuring certain elements for releasing the great General Zod."

"You are so full of it." Bruce Wayne joins in as he comes to a stop next to Jack and I. his bowtie hanging loosely around his neck and suit jacket discarded. "So what can I do to help?" he asks Lara.

"You can take out Lex's bozos if you'd like?"

Bruce looks over his shoulder at the men circling Lois and Clark. "Sure, they're not going to be a problem at all." he answers confidently and turns to attend to his business.

Fine smirks at the twins, he knows that the only way to defeat this family is to divide and conquer. He tenses the muscles in his legs and then launches into the air. Lara launches straight after him, leaving Jack to stare after the two of them from the middle of the show room.

He mutters something unintelligible and turns to aid his Uncle. His face is met with Lex Luthor's fist. Jack stumbles backwards, both hands flying to his face to check for injury. "Where the hell do you guys keep coming from?"

"You talk too much. Just like your mother and sister. I wonder how much your sister will have to say when I've killed your pathetic family and broken her spirit."

"You son of a bitch!" Jack yells at him and then unleashes a flurry of punches on Lex. His arms moving so fast that Lex doesn't have a chance to defend himself. Jack knocks Lex to the ground. He wastes no time in leaping on top of him and continuing to unload blow after blow to the artificial Kryptonian.

"This is for my Dad." he lands a vicious blow to Lex's chest. "This is for my Mom." Jack lands another blow to Lex's chest. "This is for my sister." his right fist collides with Lex's face. "And this is for the rest of my family." Jack grabs Lex by the lapels of his jacket and violently slams him into the ground. Lex's head leaving a dent in the ground.

Jack stands, rubbing his bloody pants on his jeans and stepping back from the unconscious form of the monster of a man before him.

"Jack, watch out." Bruce calls out to his young nephew as a bearded goon gets away from him and launches at Jack.

Jack tussles with the bearded man for a brief moment, making a quick job of taking him out. Jack secures his wrists with a plastic tie and then moves on to help his uncle to take care of the two remaining goons. Bruce and Jack deal with the last of cronies quickly and secure them as a precaution.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asks Jack, placing a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll be fine once we get Dad some help and know what's going on with my sister and that Brainiac guy…thing." Bruce nods as the two stand up and start to cross the room, heading for Jack's parents.

"I have had enough of you interrupting my plans." Lex stands unsteadily in the middle of the room. A gun trained on Lois.

"You can't expect any of us to just sit back and let you have your way. You really are messed up if you expect otherwise." Lois speaks up.

"Sorry, wrong answer." Lex replies as he squeezes the trigger.

Jack is momentarily frozen to the spot at the sudden change of events. He sees Lex's finger tense and speeds to knock the barrel of the gun away from his Mom's position.

The crack of the gunshot echoes throughout the room as Jack is still a few feet away from Lex. Jack can't even open his mouth to scream 'No!'.

In the blink of an eye Lara appears in front of her mother, the bullet striking her chest.

"Good save Lara." Jack calls out, able to breathe easy again

Danny yelling from the stairwell entrance the only reply as Lara slumps to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lois rushes from her battered husband to her fallen daughter's side. Danny and Bruce are both in motion to join Lois at Lara's side.

Lex watches on with glee as he witnesses the will of Lois Lane break. Fleeting emotions of sadness flow through him at the loss of Lara, but he chases them away by telling himself that this is one of the greatest acts of revenge that he could commit.

Jack instantly crosses the few feet between himself and Lex. Jack taps Lex on the shoulder, Lex involuntarily turns to face the source of the stimuli. Jack's fist ploughs into Lex's face. Lex's nose crunching under Jack's fist. Lex's knees buckle as he crumples to the ground.

Lois presses the heel of her palm into Lara's chest right over her heart to stem the blood flow. "What were you thinking?" Lois questions frantically as her tears begin to fall.

"K… kr…" Lara gasps in response to her mom. Her mind is so foggy right now that she can't form a single word. She didn't know when she stepped in front of the bullet for her mom that it was made of kryptonite, she muses to her herself that the knowledge wouldn't have prevented her from saving her mom.

"Oh my god. Lara, stay with us." Danny calls out breathlessly as he skids on his knees to stop next to Lara, he takes her left hand in his.

Lara can feel his love through his touch as plainly as she can feel her heart begin to stop. The kryptonite bullet that pierced it and is now lodged in her lung making every beat a struggle.

"No!" Lois cries out with anguish as Lara makes a choking sound and then ceases to breathe. "Danny, give her mouth to mouth while I do the chest compressions." she orders the pale wide-eyed young man.

He nods his head and quickly breathes into Lara's airways. Lois pumps Lara's chest the required number of times. And Danny breathes into Lara again. The two of them work desperately on Lara's body, neither willing to give up on her.

Jack feels a part of himself die as Bruce solemnly says to Lois and Danny that Lara's gone, there's nothing they can do for her. Danny falls backwards, tears streaming down his face as he stares at Lara's blood on his hands and her lifeless body.

"What is wrong with you, we can bring her back." Lois yells at Danny. She continues to pump on Lara's chest a few more times before hanging her head down.

Both Bruce and Jack cautiously approach her. "Damn you Lara!" Lois startles them all by screaming as she beats at Lara's chest. "Why did you have to step in front of that bullet. It should have been me." she sobs.

Jack takes his mom into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. Rocking backwards and forwards to soothe her. Knowing that saying anything won't help her at all.

**Lara:**

I feel myself rise out of my body, the immense pain unnervingly gone. I feel weightless and void of any sensation. I turn to face a tableau of my lifeless body and the people I love below. I grow further away from the haunting snapshot.

Suddenly I am surrounded by white, I look down at my hands, seeing them as clearly as if I were alive. I'm sure I died, if I'm not dead then where am I? Am I in heaven?

"This is freaky!" I mutter.

"This is not your time. You should not be here." a woman's voice startles me.

I turn around to face a blonde woman with striking eyes. She seems so familiar yet I have no idea who she is. "Ri-ight…" I draw out the word. "And you are?" I ask in a typical Lois Lane fashion.

The woman smiles sadly at me as she steps closer. "Look into my eyes. Surely you must recognise who I am." she states.

I can't help but do as she says. "Oh my god. You're Dad's Mom. I mean his biological mom."

"That is right, your namesake I believe. I am proud to see how good of a woman you have grown up to be." she answers, pride adorning her features as she places a warm hand to my cheek.

"Where are we?" I ask in wonder.

"Limbo." the deep voice of Jor-el booms to the right of us.

Both my Kryptonian grandmother and I turn to face a man who looks remarkably like my father. "Why am I here?" I ask.

"I would also like to know why I'm here." the sinister voice of Lex Luthor emerges. I can't help but shudder.

"This is no place for the likes of you." Jor-el booms as he points at the bald menace. As swiftly as Lex has appeared he is gone again.

"Wh… what just happened?" I ask, this whole experience beginning to be too much for me to handle.

"You were shot with a bullet made of kryptonite." Jor-el replies matter of factly.

"What happened to Lex? And what about that Brainiac guy?"

"Lex Luthor has been dealt with. As for the AI known as Brainiac, your mother has been supplied with a weapon that is capable of destroying it." he answers me.

Suddenly we are transported to the apparent scene of my death. Disconcertingly the scene exactly the same as when I had floated into the white nothingness, except this time the corpse of Lex Luthor had disappeared. Both the Kryptonian Lara and Jor-el coming to stand next to the fallen form of my father.

"None of this should have transpired." Jor-el says sadly as he takes Lara's hand in his. I can see the tears glisten in his eyes.

"Why are we here?" I ask, not wanting to linger on this particular moment in time.

"There is a way to bring you back my precious grand-daughter." my grandmother begins.

"The event has already been set in motion with the removal of the essence of Lex Luthor's life. Should you accept you must accompany us to the Fortress of Solitude for a period of time to monitor you and make sure that the balance has been properly restored to this dimension." Jor-el informatively rambles on.

"You mean like a life for a life?" I query.

"Sort of but not really." grandmother Lara supplies. "The life of Lex Luthor does not compare to that of a life that will touch the lives of millions of people. That being said, no human life is worth more than another, but Lex Luthor was already dead. He should never have been here in the first place so his life force can be transferred to one that should exist."

"Like an exchange program? And what do you mean by should I accept?" I turn to Jor-el.

"The journey ahead of you is a painful one as your body recovers, we can not force you to endure such physical pain."

I turn to study the faces of Mom, Dad, Jack, Uncle Bruce and finally Danny. My thoughts then turn to Sam, Lo-lo, Aunt Chlo, Grandma, the rest of my family and my close friends. "Pain, no matter how great it is could not stop me from being with the people I love." I answer thoughtfully.

"I was hoping you would say that." grandmother Lara says with a smile as the world once again turns white.

**Show-room of the Wayne Luthor Plaza:**

"Lois, Clark's coming to." Bruce calls out from behind the grieving mother and son.

Lois stands and makes her way to her husband, the tears still streaming down her face. She smiles sadly down at Clark, finally seeing his eyes open.

"Lo?" he rasps out emotionally. Desperately attempting to sit up.

Lois opens her mouth to speak when Bruce abruptly stands. "Now what do you want?" he demands of Brainiac.

"To finish what I started." he replies coolly.

Lois stands and turns to face the alien. She takes a few steps closer to him, snaking her hand under her jacket. Her hand clasps around a dagger handle. "I'm sorry but we can't let you do that."

He tilts his head back and laughs, a hollow metallic laugh that rings throughout the enormous space. Jack twitches to move forward on Fine. Lois shakes her head to her son and steps closer to the seemingly indestructible being. "I am afraid that the death and subsequent disappearance of Lex Luthor will not hinder my plans to unleash Zod." Fine says to Lois as she continues to move closer to her.

"Is that so?" she questions him as she stops less than an arm length away from him. "Well how about this?" she grunts out as she whips the dagger out of it's sheath and thrusts it into Fine. The blade easily sliding between his ribs. Lois twists the handle so that the blade snaps off.

Shock quickly replaces his confidence. "How?" he pleads as Lois steps away from him. His skin quickly changes to a silver hue and begins to glow. His every molecule intensely heating up. "What have you done?" a mechanical voice shrieks from his open mouth.

Lois shields her eyes as a hot white light erupts from within him and then envelopes the entire room. She opens her eyes to find a fine silver ash softly littering the ground where Fine had once stood.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Lois whispers to herself as she drops remaining handle of the dagger, the blade decimated along with Fine.

"Lo-is!" Bruce calls out frantically.

"Yeah?" she responds turning around. Her chest feels as if someone is squeezing her heart as she notices that Clark's chest isn't moving anymore. "No. This can't be happening." she mutters as her legs carry her to her husband's side.

"Jack, I need you to speed your father over to the Wayne medical facility to level three." Bruce instructs his young nephew.

Jack nods and races forward, stepping back away from his father as he feels the familiar throbbing of kryptonite. "Dad's been poisoned with green k." Jack announces before taking his father within his arms and speeding away.

"Where did Lara and Luthor go?" Danny breaks the silence as SWAT officers stream in through the doors and shattered roof.

Lois looks around the entire room, panic setting in as she can't find her daughter's body nor that of the bald monster. "Lara!" Lois screams desperately as two SWAT officers descend on her.

"Mrs Lois Lane-Kent, you are under arrest…" a man begins, pulling one of her hands behind her back. Lois violently pulls her arm out of the officer's grasp. Another officer tries to tackle her but she knocks him down. The officer making the arrest descends on her again with three more officers. The four officers manage to pin Lois down and secure her arms. Lois still fighting the entire time.

The arresting officer finishes his interrupted feet and then hauls Lois to her feet. She again attempts to fight the officers off, bucking and kicking.

"Lois?" Bruce calls out, not too far away from her. "Co-operate with them. I'll have you out of custody in no time." he reassures.

Lois can do nothing else than hang her head in shame and let the SWAT team lead her out of the Plaza, through the media's cameras and into a waiting squad car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Wayne medical facility, Level 3:**

"Any word on your Dad yet?" Danny asks as he hands Jack a styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Jack says as he takes a sip of the bitter fluid. "Not yet." he replies as he stares into the dark, murky liquid.

Danny just nods his head and sits down next to Jack on one of the hard plastic chairs. Staring at his now clean hands, desperately trying to rid himself of the sight of Lara's blood staining them. Of Lara's lifeless body. He closes his eyes in an attempt to stem the tears that burn his eyes.

"Hey there, how you holding up?" Kelly's voice breaks their silence as Kelly and Tommy exit the elevator.

"How'd you know where I was?" Jack asks as he stands up and embraces one of his closest friends and his sister's best friend.

"I saw the news and gave your Uncle Bruce a call. He let the med centre know that I was coming and to let us in to see you."

"Did he tell you about Lara?" Danny stands behind Jack.

"No, what about Lara?" Tommy asks, hostility tinging his voice.

"Lara's dead Kel." Jack's voice cracks with emotion as a lone tear falls.

"You son of a bitch!" Tommy curses as he charges at Danny, tackling the older boy to the ground. Danny doesn't fight Tommy off as Tommy off loads a round of punches on him.

"Hey Tommy, get off him." Jack calls out. Tommy keeps on pounding. "I said enough." Jack speaks up as he hauls Tommy up off of Dan. Tommy struggles against Jack, shouting at Danny.

Danny sits up, wiping the blood from his lip. Kelly checks on him. He nods to her, whispering quietly. "I'm alright."

"It's not his fault Tommy." Lois says as Bruce leads her out of the elevator. "Is this how you want to honour the memory of my daughter, by fighting?"

Tommy shoots Danny a deathly glare and then steps away from Jack. "Sorry Mrs Kent." he supplies.

"Any word yet?" Bruce asks as he steps away from Lois.

Jack shakes his head, "None yet Uncle Bruce."

"Alright, well all of you just calmly wait here while I go see what I can find out." he instructs and then wanders off down a hall way.

"Are you alright Dan?" Lois asks him as she sits in between her eldest son and her daughter's boyfriend. She places her hand on his arm, trying to convey that she was sorry for judging him without getting to know him first.

"I've had worse." he replies. "How are you?"

She smiles sadly, "I'm sore, still can't quite get my head around the fact that my baby girl is dead, worried beyond belief for my husband but otherwise… I'll live." she answers as she takes Jack's hand in her own. He squeezes her hand in reassurance.

"So how did you get off the murder charge?" Kelly queries, changing the subject.

"Bruce had one of his lawyer's come in but he didn't do much. The detectives on the case figured I was set up after they ID'd the victim and visited our apartment. There were other prints on the gun and the destroyed gun box. They took my statement on the chain of events and then released me."

"I'm glad they came to their senses." Kelly replies and the four of them fall into a silence. Exhaustion and shock seeming to have taken a firm hold on all of them.

"To save you from all the boring details Clark is going to be fine." Bruce startles the four occupants of the waiting room as he enters twenty minutes after his departure. "Unfortunately we're looking at a bit of a recovery time from the damage that prolonged exposure to green kryptonite did to him."

"The main thing is that he's going to be alright." Jack reassures not only himself but his mom as well.

"Exactly." Bruce responds as he places a firm hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Anyway, I know that this waiting room isn't too comfortable so I've had a room prepared with couple of soft beds and comfortable couches. This way please." he motions for Lois and the teenagers to follow him.

"Can I see my husband?" Lois asks in a small voice.

"Not quite yet Lois, he's still in recovery but the second Clark is in his room I'll take you to him."

"Ok." Lois nods her head as she swallows a lump that has formed in her throat. She feels like crying again but is too exhausted. All she wants is for Clark to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything is going to be alright and for Lara to be able to walk through the door and tell them to get a room.

Lois numbly lets Bruce lead her to the room he's had prepared for them. She lets him lead her to one of the beds, slide off her shoes and jacket and then push her down. Bruce tenderly tucks her in and then steps away. Leaving her to her privacy.

Lois rolls onto her side, facing away from everyone and then curls into a foetal position. Letting exhaustion claim her for a fitful sleep.

**3 days later; Clark's room, top floor of the Wayne medical centre:**

I gently squeeze Clark's hand as I sit at his side for the third day in a row. He has yet to gain consciousness from his operation following the fateful day in the Plaza.

"I need you to wake up Clark. I… I can't do this without you. I know that I act as if I'm a tough independent woman who doesn't need her husband but the truth of the matter is without you I can't survive. I wouldn't be the person I am today." I take a deep breath.

"It's your quiet strength that holds me up, you're always there to hold me up when I lose my strength and sight of what it truly important. You always know what to do and most importantly Clark you make me feel special, loved." tears leak out of my eyes.

"Lara's dead Clark, she died saving me and then her body has just up and disappeared along with Lex. I don't even want to think about any of those possibilities." I take another breath, trying to rid myself of the images I unintentionally conjured up. "The rest of our family are back in Gotham with Luce. It's safer for them there for the time being. Jack is a Godsend, Bruce is fantastic and Danny, Lara's boyfriend, has been wonderful too. Damnit, just open your eyes Clark!" I yell at him, let go of his hand and turn my head away from him. I am totally frustrated at the fact that yet again I don't possess any abilities to make everything alright.

I stare out the window, trying to get myself together. Concentrating on breathing in and then out. I jump in shock as I feel fingers slowly move over mine. Fearing that I'm imagining things my eyes instantly travel to my hand where Clark's hand has completely enveloped it. My eyes slowly travel to Clark's face, I can't help but smile at the sight of his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey you." I say lamely, the tears once again rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey." he rasps back in response.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I'll go get a doctor." I squeeze his hand and stand up.

"Stay." Clark says simply and weakly tugs on my hands.

"For a little while longer before I get the doctor." I concede. He nods his head in response and then closes his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Hey mister, you been out of it for three days. Haven't you slept enough."

"Tired." he mumbles.

"I know babe. I'll be here when you wake up." I offer gently reassurances. Knowing all too well what it's like waking up after being unconscious for a prolonged period of time.

I sit holding in the same spot, holding Clark's hand, for fifteen minutes selfishly taking this time to myself with my husband before going out to get one of the doctors.

After waking up for the first time Clark had slept on for another four hours. The doctors had come in with Bruce and checked all of Clark's vitals out. As soon as they had attended to that side of business they had turned on me.

It is here that I once again became the Lois Lane-Kent of old. Both Bruce and the docs believed that it would be best that I left Clark in the dark about Lara until he had recovered a little more. Instantly their advice didn't sit too well with me, Clark deserved to know the truth no matter how painful it is. And, it was keeping secrets from each other that had led us into this whole mess. I refused to keep any more secrets from the love of my life.

The doctors had vehemently refused to accept my decision, it was here that Bruce took me by the arm and led the two of us outside of the room. "He's only just woken up from a coma Lois, the ordeal of being a captive of Lex Luthor's and the torture is still fresh in his mind. Just give him some time to deal with that before you burden him with reality." Bruce had plead with me.

I completely understood what he was saying, telling my husband under any circumstances that our eldest daughter was dead was not something that I really wanted to do. However, I would rather know than be kept in the dark and I know that Clark would want the same thing. I had told Bruce as much. He had looked into my eyes and then told me that he didn't like my decision but respected it none-the-less.

He had returned to the room, apprised the doctors of my final decision and then left the room.

Clark had woken up about an hour after the doctors and Bruce had left us. I had gone through every conceivable way to break the news to Clark in my head but none had felt right. The second he had opened his eyes again he knew that something wasn't right. It was right then and there that I had decided that I would just tell him out right, no sugar coated, watered down version. I kept it simple, "Clark, Lara's dead."

He had stared at me for a long time. His eyes boring deep down to my soul. Tears had started to fall yet again, I don't think I had ever cried as much as I have since Lara died. "How?" he had asked simply, void of any emotion.

I described the chain of events to Clark, telling him of the heroine that our daughter had become in death. His only response was a lone tear drop that leaked from his left eye and then to turn and stare at the wall, removing his hand from my own.

I sat with Clark for a further hour after that, he had dozed on and off but the entire time he was conscious he wouldn't look me in the eye. I couldn't take much more of it and had left him alone. Jack was due to sit with Clark in another half hour but I couldn't, just couldn't sit with Clark the way he is. I already feel an immense guilt over the whole incident, Clark blaming me makes everything worse.

So it is here that I find myself, sitting in the park across the street from the medical centre puffing on a cigarette. I haven't had a single cigarette in almost a decade, but now the nicotine coursing through my system seems to be the only thing short of alcohol that is calming my nerves. It wouldn't serve any one any good if I were to roam about drunk out of my mind. I laugh bitterly as the thought crosses my mind that Lara would kick my ass if she knew I was smoking. I take another drag, childishly indulging myself with challenging her to come here and take the damned thing away from me.

Finally the reality of the situation has sunk in, I mean really, stubbornly, never going to be removed, sunk in. My daughter is dead and my husband blames me. Hell I blame me too, but that doesn't hurt near as much as Clark blaming me. I guess at least I have Jack, Sam and Lo-lo to hold onto. That counts for something doesn't it? In the long run I guess so, right now not so much. Especially since I can't find the strength to face my youngest two children after Clark's reaction, or lack thereof. It's all perspective.

But seriously screw perspective, it's really not getting me anywhere but deeper into this hole of misery that I've unwittingly dug myself into. Always been told that I have a gift of finding danger… figures that I would pass that on to my daughter. Only she didn't have a Superman of her own to save her.

I feel like crying again but can't. I have cried so much in the course of the last three days that I don't think I have a single tear left to cry. Does that make me an awful mother?

"Excuse me Mrs Kent, do you mind if I join you?" Danny asks from behind me, halting my dangerous musings.

"Nothing stopping you kiddo." I reply in a scratchy voice, moving over to clear some space for him.

He sits next me, "I know this sounds like a stupid question, but, how are you feeling?"

I study him from the corner of my eye, noticing for the first time why Lara really does love him. And I know that she did love him, she might not have admitted it to herself but it's one of those things that a mother knows. His unruly hair, leather cuff, tattoo and attitude are all a front to hide the gentle caring soul that he really is. I bet that he's the kind of kid that's been emotionally scarred by his parents for caring too much. It's such a shame and brings about the question of what kind of parents does this kid have? Their son has just been through a terrible ordeal and they're nowhere in sight. Danny shifts uncomfortably under my scrutiny.

I smile apologetically and answer, "Not stupid. Thanks for asking. I'm alive, that's all that matters right?" I ramble to the kid, feeling a little guilty for placing that sort of a burden on him.

"It counts for something. Life is a gift. Lara didn't just save you that day Mrs Kent, she saved all of us. If you blame yourself, then well, everyone should blame themselves." I can't believe something so profound came out of someone so young.

"Please, call me Lois. What are you doing here Dan?" I ask, curiously.

"Funnily enough Lois," he emphasises my name and glances at me before continuing, "the only people who understand what's going on are the people who like me the least. I can't stand to be around my friends right now and my family aren't even an option. Besides being alone, which is something that I can't bear right now, you, Jack and Kelly are the only people who won't push me away or ridicule me."

"I apologise." I start, but pause trying to figure out just how to word what I want to say.

"For what?" he asks.

"For judging you without knowing you first. You're a good young man and I wish I was getting to know you better under better circumstances. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call or visit."

"Thanks." he replies, his voice thick with emotion and tears shining in his lively eyes.

The two of us sit in a comfortable silence, lost in our own little worlds. I think of what Danny said about life being a gift, he's right. I know he is but I can't quite let go of the guilt just yet. Blaming myself is easier than admitting that I had no control over the entire situation. Helpless is not something that I associate with myself.

"Is it true that the police are declaring Lara a missing person?" Danny once gain breaks the silence.

"Yeah, there's no sign of her body. The only evidence they have that she was even there is the small amount of blood that was on the ground and the blood on our hands."

"So without further proof they won't declare anything?"

"Seeing as we had to omit certain details in what happened so the police don't completely understand, no they won't declare anything."

"It's a shame that the world won't know about the woman who sacrificed it all for complete strangers." he's obviously given it a lot of thought.

"I know it's not the same but as soon as Clark is well enough I want to have a memorial service for Lara, just family and close friends. She deserves that much." And so much more, I add internally.

Danny turns to look at me, he smiles a small smile. I smile back at him. In his eyes I see the possibilities of a future that Lara won't have the fortune to experience, he really does love her with his whole heart. Lara truly was lucky to have had him in her life. He's her Clark Kent and she was his Lois Lane…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Wayne medical centre:**

It has been eight days since Lois broke the news of their daughter's death to Clark. And it has been eight days since he has looked her in the eye. He has barely spoken to anyone and the only person he seems to be able to tolerate is Jack.

Martha had briefly travelled to Metropolis to visit her son, even she was met with a despondent stranger in his stead. As the matriarch of the family she had made a decision right then and there that no matter how much good it would do Clark to see his two youngest children she would not bring them to see their father in such a state as it would only do them harm. So with a heavier heart than when she had left Gotham she had returned to watch over her family until they were all reunited.

Jack had been glad to see his grandmother, she was a comforting presence in a sea of people who seemed to be completely wrapped up in their own miseries. Besides Kelly, Martha had been the only person who was truly concerned with his well being. She had wanted him to return to Gotham with her but he had declined. Stating that he was needed here to look after everyone.

Martha had placed a caring hand to his cheek and responded, "You are turning in to a good man, just like your father. If any one can bring this family back together again it's you."

He had replied with unshed tears glistening in his eyes, "That's just it Grandma, Lara was glue that bonded us. In here," he had beat his chest with his fist, "I feel that she's still alive. A piece of me had died briefly Grandma but I feel that it's revived."

Martha had smiled sadly, "Maybe that's your sister letting you know that she's watching over you."

"Maybe." he had responded sadly and walked away from his grandmother. Martha had left Metropolis shortly thereafter, not being able to handle the despair that had settled over those she had left behind there.

Jack however had walked away from his grandmother mulling over her words, maybe Lara had been revived somehow. Maybe he let himself muse for a little while, strange things had plagued him his whole life. The next day he had told himself that it was just Lara's way of letting him know that she's watching out for him, he had a new outlook on life and endeavored to support his parents and get them through this sad time…

Jack waves by way of greeting to Cassie the receptionist as he heads to the elevator, pulling out the all access swipe card as he does so. He pushes his glasses up on his face and stabs at the call button. Waiting patiently for the car to descend. The elevator dings and the doors swish open. Jack steps inside, swipes the card and selects the top floor. Nodding his head to the beat of some outdated pop song, grinning as he imagines some smart ass comment that Lara would come up with.

The elevator once again dings, Jack shoves his hands in his pockets and wanders down the hall to his Dad's room. Coming to a grinding halt as the arguing voices of his parents assaults his ears. He's rooted to the spot as he eaves drops on their conversation.

"Damn it Clark! She was my daughter too and Jack's twin sister. The least you can do is pretend that you care that other's are grieving too."

"What do you want from me Lois?" Clark hisses at her.

"For you to look me in the eye and stop being such a jackass." Lois retorts heatedly.

Jack can hear his Dad sigh in frustration. "Have you ever thought that I need some time?"

"Time? You need time? Fine Clark, I can't do this anymore anyway." Her voice breaking with emotion. Lois storms out of Clark's room, slamming the door. She presses her back against the door, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down.

She opens her eyes, they instantly lock with Jack's. "How much of that did you hear?" she whispers to her son.

"Not much." he lies and pulls her into his arms. Trying to absorb all of his mom's anguish. He leaves an arm around her shoulders and leads her into the elevator and then out of the hospital. He leads her to the park bench that she's spent a lot of time on lately. "I'm sorry Mom."

"For what?" Lois asks, leaning her head on her son's shoulder. Drawing comfort from his presence.

"For Dad. For not being able to help Lara." he says sadly.

"Listen to me Jack… there's nothing that you could have done differently to have saved your sister. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you Mom. But maybe you need think about what you just told me." he offers and stands. Smiling at his mom before returning to the hospital and back to his Dad's room.

Jack knocks gently on the closed door and opens it at his father's muffled response. He enters the room, quietly clicks the door shut behind him and observes his father. Clark is hunched over at the open window, holding himself up as he absorbs some of the sun's rays.

"You need to stop being so harsh on her." Jack says confidently.

"I know." Clark responds quietly.

Jack doesn't say anything as he sits in one of the arm chairs by his dad's bed, knowing that Clark hasn't finished talking. That he will continue when he's ready and not before. It seems like forever to Jack as he sits there studying his father.

Finally Clark speaks again, "I am so angry Jack. So completely angry with myself for not being there to look after the five of you. Angry at myself for not being the one to take that bullet. Angry at Lara for making that sacrifice and leaving us behind. I don't know why I'm angry at your mom. I don't know if I'm even angry at her but right now I can't look at her without seeing your sister and that hurts more than you could ever know." he turns, finally looking at his son.

"I know Dad. Lara and I have been together our whole lives, we were connected in a way that only another set of twins could understand. Without her here I feel empty. And it's tearing me up inside that you and Mom are fighting the way you are." Jack takes a deep breath before continuing. "Dad, I'm not trying to lay a guilt trip on you but have you thought for just one second that the rest of us are hurting as bad as you are? Have you considered that every time Mom closes her eyes she sees Lara's lifeless body and every time she looks in the mirror she's reminded of Lara? And most importantly, have you considered that Mom's only human? She's had to endure so much over the last couple of weeks, hell her whole life and is standing strong through it all Dad. Both of us have to remember that Mom is only human." Jack stands and walks to the door, letting his hand rest on the doorknob.

Clark can feel the emotion building within him, every word that Jack had just uttered making his guilt grow. "I'm sorry." Clark mumbles.

"It's not me you owe an apology to." Jack answers as he opens the door. He pauses in the doorway, "We're having a memorial for Lara in three days."

And with that he's gone, leaving Clark to completely absorb everything that he's said.

**2 days later;**

With the help of Bruce and Jack, Clark was able to leave the hospital and head for home. Unbeknownst to Lois who is still trying to clear up the mess that Lex left in their formerly happy home.

Lois pads softly around the house barefoot, she has just completed clearing the lounge room and is headed to clear the room she shares with her husband. Lois catches her reflection in the hallway mirror, and for the first time in a couple of weeks she doesn't turn away. Instead she studies the changes, she can instantly tell that she's lost weight, she can see a few grey hairs making an appearance, she has dark rings under her eyes letting the world know that she's been having problems sleeping. The only positive she can find in looking at her reflection is the cuts that had once marred her face haven't scarred.

Lois shakes her head and continues to her bedroom, she hasn't spent very much time at all in this room since everything went down. She heads straight for the corner where she had previously swept all the debris into. Bending down to pick up a mangled photo frame, she lets her fingers trace the lines of Clark's smiling face. She is all too soon wrapped up in memories of happier times.

Clark hobbles into the apartment, Bruce and Jack had escorted him to the elevator and then left under the pretence of having arrangements to make for tomorrow. He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of home as he drops his duffel bag to the ground.

He straightens painfully and follows the soothing sound of Lois' heartbeat to their room. He leans against the doorway, observing her. He sucks in a deep breath as he notices the healing wound on her shoulder. He had no idea that she had been hurt besides the obvious scratches and bruises. Without further thought his legs unsteadily carry him across the room and directly to his wife.

He gently lets his fingers graze over the length of the wound, surmising that she must have been shot. Lois' head instantly snaps up at the contact. She turns around to face Clark. So many questions run rampant through her head, she stays silent for fear that she'll babble mercilessly.

"I missed you Lois. I'm so sorry." he whispers, his voice laced with emotion as he pulls Lois close and buries his head in the crook of her neck. Ignoring his body's protest to the awkward position he's in.

Lois is momentarily shocked to say the least. She quickly wraps her arms around Clark, clinging to him desperately. Hoping against hope that this is all real and not just a figment of her imagination. She feels him sway slightly and leads them to the bed, letting Clark sit down. He grabs hold of her waist and places his head against her stomach, holding her as close as possible. Lois lets her hands soothingly run through his hair.

"I almost lost you too." Lois says sadly to the top of Clark's head.

Instantly he looks up, meeting her gaze for the first time in ten days. "You could never lose me Lois. I'll always be here." he reassures.

"Life is so fragile and a gift that can be taken away at any moment." she responds.

Arguments of 'but I'm Superman' and 'I'm invincible those rules don't apply to me' go unvoiced as he sees the look in Lois' eyes. "C'mere honey." Clark says as he pulls Lois down to him.

She buries her head into his chest and cries, letting out all of the emotion that has built up within her. "She's gone Clark, our baby's gone."

The tears begin to fall from his eyes too as he rocks the two of them backwards and forth. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now Lois but everything will be alright. I promise." he reassures her.

**Fortress of Solitude; healing tank:**

Lara floats within the healing tank, her hair flaying out around her. Tubes run out of her, supplying everything that she needs to survive. She looks peaceful as her body heals.

Suddenly her eyes fly open as she begins to panic, her arms and legs sluggishly thrash through the liquid. The apparition of her grandmother appears and places her hand to Lara's temple, "Sleep, my child." echoes throughout Lara's head as she lets go and succumbs to the abyss of sleep once again.

The apparition of Lara is joined by that of Jor-el's, both standing outside of the tank watching their granddaughter. "It's not long until she will be released from the tank."

"I know husband. I hate having to render her unconscious every time she wakes up in that tank."

Jor-el squeezes her hand in comfort, "Once released from the tank she will spend a period of time under the rays of the solarium. Once completely healed she will return to where she belongs."

The apparition of Lara nods her head, she quickly reverts her attention back to her granddaughter. Amazed at the strength of the being in front of her, at the strength of her will to live. Her thoughts quickly turn to the anguish that her son must be feeling at losing his child, for she knows those feelings all too well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Fortress of Solitude;**

I float in the vast space that is my subconscious world, having spent the majority of the last two weeks in here training with my Kryptonian grandparents. I have learned so much and to make everything a lot more frustrating time has no real relevance. And the only reason I know how much time has passed is from asking my grandparents.

I know I have awoken to the real world on several occasions but all I remember is panicking and then hearing my grandmother's voice. If I concentrate really hard during the moments that I'm left to my own devices within my head I can hear mom's heartbeat. Sometimes it beats erratically, other times slow and steady. Sometimes I can feel the connection that I have to Jack, like sometimes he's right here in my head with me. But those moments are fleeting because as soon as I sense Jack he's gone again. The real world having taken him away from me yet again. Well, really I was taken away from him. No matter what way you look at it it's all the same. Sort of.

I try to picture what it's going to be like when I return. What the reunion with my loved ones will be like. Every scenario I come up with differing from the other, creating a vortex of swirling images that all meld into one. It's getting to the stage where I no longer want to picture anything because it's all becoming so jumbled. I'm starting to lose sight of what is real and what is not.

Grandmother Lara appears again, I want to sigh or roll my eyes, growing tired of always training. I want to laugh at that thought, how does one grow tired in their own mind? Who knows, but I am. I've never been one for normal though. Normal is overrated. Normal is not something that the child of Lois Lane and Clark Kent have the fortune of being.

**Kent farm, Smallville; Lara's Memorial:**

Jack stands at the rear of the small group awaiting the arrival of his parents. His frame of mind is currently mixed, he can't quite rid himself of the sadness that has gripped his heart nor can he rid himself of hope that Lara will return. For some unknown reason he can't seem to rid himself of the feeling that she's bound to return today. To waltz right in when everyone is gathered to mourn her.

Danny silently coming to stand next to him shakes Jack out of his reverie. Jack nods to the older boy, noting the haunted look within his eyes. Jack looks away, not wanting to deal with his new friend's pain. Jack's eyes come to rest on his family at the front near the large picture of his sister. His grandmother leans into the last remaining Luthor seeking comfort. His Uncle Bruce stands tall near his weeping Aunt Chloe, Uncle Jimmy and cousin Hannah. Jack is glad that his younger siblings don't have to suffer through this experience as they are back in Metropolis with a pregnant Lucy and her two children.

Suddenly the small group hushes as Lois and Clark slowly make their way, hand in hand, toward the picture frame. They both nod sadly to those they pass.

Perry White being the last they look to before joining their family.

Lionel steps forward to get the memorial underway. Jack quickly zones him out, trying to concentrate on his sister. He never thought that he'd miss her so much but her absence has proven that she is as much a part of him as he is of her. And that scares him more than anything else in all of existence. To know that no matter what he will never be whole again because he's lost the only person in the entire world who understands him better than he does himself.

A lone tear slips from his thick lashes as he stares at the smiling image of his sister. He notices that his mother is speaking and then Kelly. The whole ceremony going un-noticed. His heart swells with emotion as he expects Lara to appear. He only deflates as everyone gathered says an amen and retreats. He is left, a solitary figure in front of his sister's likeness.

Jack falls to his knees. The loss and despair too much for his mere mortal body to withstand. He understands that his parents can't console him as they feel a loss perhaps greater than he feels but it still hurts that **his** closest friends don't even understand nor even try to console his pain.

Out of nowhere an arm snakes around his shoulders, Jack turns to look up into the eyes of none other than his sister's best friend, Kelly. He turns into her and rests his head against her belly as she runs her hands through his hair reassuringly. Jack sobs, leaving him breathless as he lets it all out for the first time. Finally having someone to be strong for him. Someone else to be strong for him now that his sister is gone.

**Lois:**

I stand on the porch of the old yellow farmhouse, watching as my daughter's best friend consoles my eldest son in a way that I can't at the moment. If under other circumstances I would march over to the two of them and break it up fearing that things would progress further than they should but I take this as a tender moment that shouldn't be interfered with as the two of them work through a grief that isn't understood by anyone else other than maybe Danny. The pain that Clark and I feel differs to theirs in so many ways.

I hang my head in shame. Not quite knowing how to accept the fact that for once I can't fix everything within my kids' lives. Does that make me a failure as a mother? Or does that make me a regular mom? Normal everyday circumstances being out of my reach. But what happened to Lara wasn't normal was it? Not by a long shot.

Clark's arms come to rest on my stomach and I lean into his body behind me. Drawing strength from his mere presence. Neither of us says a single word as we both watch our son as he finally comes to grips with the loss of his sister, our eldest child.

**Fortress of Solitude;**

A thrumming that has echoed throughout the crystalline structure for near to four weeks ceases as a clear viscous fluid drains from the tank encasing none other than Lara Lane-Kent.

A beat passes as her clear blue eyes shoot open. She struggles to spit out a tube and she gags on it. With great effort the young, naked woman manages to exhale and yank the tube out of her mouth with both hands. As soon as the tube clears her throat the clamps holding her in place release and dump her to the ground as the front of the tank disappears. The force of the impact winds her. Lara closes her eyes trying to gather her strength.

She lies on the cold ground for what seems like eternity as she shivers. Her body aching, she wishes for the first time in weeks that she couldn't feel a thing. She blinks her eyes open and with more effort than she thought she had, Lara pushes herself up and to her feet. She stumbles a few steps forwards to a table that resembles a bed and collapses onto it. With pleasure she notices that with her body on her bed like structure a great light envelopes her and she feels euphoric warmth that blocks out the existence of all other thoughts and emotions.

With a heavy heart Lois watches her eldest son walk away from her car and join Kelly and Danny. The three of them having quickly formed a bond that no one could break nor force themselves in on. Today is Jack's first day back at school since losing Lara.

Lois is sad to lose the comfort of her son's presence but happy to see him out of the house and away from the depression that he seems to have sunk into since his sister's memorial service.

Since that day Lois and Clark have gotten closer than they have in a few years and while they can't deny their bond the two of them have sadly watched their eldest son slip into a downward spiral of depression while their two youngest children continue their lives with no real comprehension of the fact that they'll never see their older sister again. Lois' heart breaks every time she hears Sam say that everyone just needs to wait a little while longer and Lara will come back. He feels it right down in his bones; he has been quoted as saying many a time.

A tear stains Lois' cheek as it makes its way past her sunglasses. She sniffles back the tears that threaten to fall and shifts the car into drive. Hoping that her first day at work won't consist of sad looks and hollow condolences for her daughter 'running away'. She swears that if she hears one more, 'gee Lois, I'm so sorry about your daughter' she'll scream. Not to mention the fact that if Perry nor anyone else moddy coddles her one more time she'll go ballistic and can't be held responsible for her actions. After all it has been five weeks since her daughter died and disappeared. It is about time that she's getting it all together and getting her family back into a routine.

**Same time; Fortress of Solitude:**

For the first time in a long time Lara opens her eyes without pain nor a groggy sensation. She awakes feeling rejuvenated, not panicked or depressed. Blinking to get her eyes used to the light, Lara sits up and notices her state of undress. Her cheeks tinge a pink colour but she soon gets over it as she comes to realise that she is the only living being in the entire compound.

The familiarity of the structure suddenly hits Lara as she wonders why her father or her brother haven't come to the fortress. She's suddenly overwhelmed with emotion at the thought that something awry has befallen either or her father and brother.

Lara shakes her head and rolls off the side of her resting place. Her feet hit the ground and she steadies herself with her arms. The world spins slightly before she gains her equilibrium.

Slowly Lara makes her way out of the 'healing' room and into the main section of the fortress. A red and blue pile of fabric laying atop the main console capturing her attention. With keen interest Lara makes her way over to the console and picks up the clothing. The cloth feeling exactly like her father's supersuit as she touches the fabric. Tentatively, Lara picks up the fabric and lets it fold out. Gasping in surprise as she sees the suit so similar to her father's unfold before her. She is delighted and in the blink of an eye has the skirted suit on and is reaching for the red boots that have caught her attention near the base of the console.

Lara pulls the boots on and stands tall. Feeling as if she has finally grasped her full potential. She takes a deep breath and surveys her surroundings. Silently saying a goodbye to her Kryptonian grandparents before launching herself into the air to return to her loved ones from what seems like a life time ago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Rooftop of the Daily Planet;**

Lois stands atop the roof of the Daily Planet, quietly puffing away on a cigarette. She knows that her husband would kick her ass if he knew that she was smoking but she can't get over the intense pitying gazes of everyone around her. So here she is, yet again breaking another promise to give up the cancer sticks.

With a final puff Lois drops the butt and stomps it into the ground, immediately reaching for another cigarette from within her jacket. With a movement so ingrained, Lois quickly places the butt of the new cigarette between her lips, pulls a lighter out, cups her hands around the cigarette and proceeds to light the cigarette. Except this time a movement which she could perform in her sleep doesn't have the desired outcome.

As soon as the flame appears from the lighter it flickers out, not once but twice. She shakes the small object, muttering how it's brand new. Seeing as third time's the charm Lois tries one more time.

"Didn't realise you were up to flying yet Clark." she grouses. "That's really starting to get old." she says as she breaks the cigarette in half and casually tosses it over the roof ledge.

She turns to her left to give her husband a serving when she stops dead in her tracks. Blinking in fear that her eyes are playing an extremely cruel joke on her.

"Partly right there Mom. You know I always hated you smoking those things more than Dad ever did." Lara says with a grin. Stepping off her perch on the ledge and taking a few steps closer to her mother.

Lois can only stand stationary, staring at what appears to be her daughter.

"World renowned investigative reporter Lois Lane-Kent is at a loss for words… who could believe it?" Lara remarks slyly as she closes the distance between the two of them.

Lois wraps her arms around her daughter and crushes her to her chest, still not believing in the reality of the situation. She feels real enough, there's no denying it. Tears begin to cascade down Lois' cheek, "Is that really you baby girl?" she asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah, Mom. It really is me." Lara replies, holding onto her mom just as tight. Unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Pure, unadulterated joy flows throughout Lois' entire being at being reunited with her daughter. The how's and why's something she doesn't want to know at this very moment because that only cements the fact that Lara was gone in the first place, effectively ruining the high that Lois is currently riding.

"I do have one question for you though baby?" Lois asks, pulling back from her daughter to get a good look at her. Inspecting for any injuries.

Lara dives straight into an explanation, "I don't know how exactly, but my Kryptonian grandparents, Lara and Jor-el, managed to transfer the stolen life force from Lex to me. Something about restoring the balance of the known universes." Lara takes a breath before charging on.

"Unfortunately, the swap with Lex didn't completely heal me so I had to spend some time in the healing tanks and under the solarium at the Fortress. During that time both Grandma Lara and Grandpa Jor-el trained me in much the same way as they did Dad."

Lois once again embraces her daughter and responds seriously, "I only wanted to know what you were wearing."

Lara bursts into laughter. A sensation that she hasn't felt since before her death. Her mother breaking down in hysterics as well. The two of them sliding down to the ground, backs pressed against the ledge.

Mother and daughter laugh together for a good five minutes, truly revelling in each others' presence.

"I'm going to go get my bag and tell Perry that I'm not up to this today and we can go home and see your father and baby sister. It shouldn't be long until your brothers get home from school either." Lois starts to babble excitedly as she stands and crosses to the door. Quickly turning to look back at Lara, Lois asks fearfully, "You are going to wait here for me aren't you? I mean you'll still be here when I get back?"

Lara nods with a smile, "You can count on it Mom. I'm not going anywhere this time."

Lois nods her head, takes a long look at her daughter and then rushes down the stairs.

Clark lazily lays on the lounge room floor as he plays with is little Lo-lo. Enjoying this one on one time with his baby. He lays back down, flat on his back, resting a forearm over his face as he counts for his little girl to hide. He smiles as he listens to the sound of Lo-lo's footsteps.

Suddenly her footsteps halt, Clark continues to count until she calls out excitedly, "Look Daddy."

Clark sits bolt upright and gingerly stands before crossing a few feet to pick his baby girl up. "What is it sweetheart?"

"There!" she calls out and points towards the balcony doors. Clark's gaze follows the direction she has pointed in.

"Hi Smallville." his wife beams at him as she steps through the doors. "Hello Lo-lo."

"Mamma." Lo-lo claps her hands.

"How'd you get up here Lo? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asks, puzzled at how his human wife magically appeared on their balcony.

Lois smirks at him, "I had a little help." she says and steps out of the doorway.

Clark's jaw goes slack and his grip loosens on Lo-lo as Lara steps forward. The afternoon sun surrounding her like an angel. "Hi Daddy."

Lois steps forward and removes Lo-lo from Clark's grasp, watching with tears in her eyes as Clark reaches out for Lara. "Is… is that really you?"

Lara steps into his embrace and rests her head against his chest. "The one and only." she whispers tearfully. The emotion finally getting too much for her to keep it all together.

"I can't believe it's really you." he cries as he kisses the top of her head. His tearful gaze meeting his wife's.

Lo-lo squeals and reaches out for Lara, "C'mere kiddo. I missed you too." Lara says as she reluctantly breaks away from her father's grasp and pulls her baby sister into her arms.

Clark and Lois drift towards each other and watch on as Lara twirls her baby sister in her arms, Lo-lo giggling with delight. Clark's arm rests around Lois' shoulders, her arm wrapping around his waist. "It seems so unbelievable." he whispers.

"I know. But she's back Clark and that's all that matters." Lois quietly responds.

The front door slams open and stomping followed by shuffling can be heard. "Slow down Sammy!" Jack yells out irritated as he closes the door. Clark and Lois turn to the entrance, Lara stands up straight and expectantly waits for her twin to enter the lounge room.

Sam is first to enter, "Lara! That is one awesome suit you're wearing, where can I get one?" he proclaims before launching himself at his sister. His arms wrapping around her.

Jack rushes to the threshold of the lounge room, pausing with shock. The look on his face almost exactly the same as his father's from not ten minutes ago.

"No it can't be." he mutters as he slides onto the sofa next to him.

Lara squeezes Sammy to her and then places Lo-lo into his arms before travelling the short distance to Jack. She squats down in front of him so she can catch his gaze. "It's me Jack, I'm real. See." she consoles him as she places her right palm to his left palm. Letting his larger hand dwarf hers. "I'm as real as the sun in the sky."

He sucks in a deep breath before answering. "I knew you would come back but you never did so I thought you wouldn't. And… and. You're back." he babbles.

"Stranger things have happened little bro. That and you can't get rid of me that easily." she jokes as tears of joy run down her younger yet bigger brother's face.

Jack crushes her in a hug. "Never thought I'd say this but I'm glad you're back. It's like I'm whole again."

"Me too little brother." she responds as she wraps her arms around him.

Suddenly Lara stiffens, "What's up Lara?" Jack questions worriedly.

Lara looks across to her father, noticing a far off look in his eyes. "A truck has rolled over on the north exit. I gotta go."

She rushes past her parents but Clark grabs her arm with his lightening quick reflexes. "Where do you think you're going? We only just got you back."

Lara looks deep into her father's eyes. "Dad, you're obviously still unable to help and I've had the same training as you from Grandpa Jor-el and Grandma Lara. We both know that if I don't go now a lot of people will get seriously hurt and neither of us would forgive the other or ourselves."

Clark nods his head reluctantly. "Be careful sweetheart."

Lara beams at him, "I'll be back." and then she speeds to the balcony and launches into the air.

"That is so not fair. I wish I could fly." Jack moans.

"That is so cool." Sammy calls out as he launches at Jack.

Lois and Clark laugh, the feeling in their home finally much much lighter.

Freshly changed into a pair of jeans and a red tee Lara sits cross legged with her back against the head board on her bed. Jack sitting not too far away from her.

"I still can't believe it all." Jack says incredulously to his sister. The two of them had only just left the company of their parents after Lara had explained the whole kit and caboodle to them.

"It does seem a bit fantastical. But what about our lives are normal?" she responds.

"Too true big sis." he agrees and then begins to think. "And you're absolutely sure that no one will recognise you?"

Lara sighs, she has already explained this to her parents twice and to Jack again another three times. "Yes Jack. For the last time, Grandpa Jor-el assured me that due to some properties within the suit, only people that I want to recognise me can."

"That is so awesome!"

"Ri-ight… so to change the subject. What about you and Jas?" Lara asks as she leans forward, resting her arms on her legs.

"What about us?" he retorts.

"Weren't you two dating or something?"

"Nah, we're just friends. We may flirt a little but that's all. That and we seem to have a massive difference of opinion on several important issues."

"Like what?" she asks honestly. Jack looks away, as if pondering how to answer. "Jack." Lara whispers evenly.

"Danny and Tommy." he answers, still not looking at her.

"What about them?" she asks as she moves closer to her brother.

"Tommy blames Danny for your 'death' and can't accept that Kelly and I have started hanging out with Danny. Jas doesn't completely blame Danny but she doesn't want anything to do with him."

Lara stands and makes her way to her open window.

"What are you doing Lar?"

"I have to clear my head." she answers.

"I'm supposed to meet Kel and Dan on the roof of Dan's building at six." he supplies.

Lara nods and disappears.

Lara floats above the bustling city, hiding amongst the clouds as she lets her mind roam. After five weeks being trapped in her own mind one would think that she has had enough of her own company but her brother's words had sparked a lot within her that she needed to sort through before facing another soul.

Lara can't fight the smile that forms as she watches her boyfriend and best friend emerge on a roof top. The two now comfortable with each other. Her smile falters as she picks up on the pained tones coming from below.

"I can't see how it can be her Kelly." Danny responds, turning to face the younger girl.

"Who else could it be?" she retorts hotly.

"I don't know. But Lara's gone. You know that better than anyone else."

"Do I?"

Lara finds herself drifting closer, unable to stay back and watch anymore.

"I watched her get shot and take her last breath. I wish I hadn't, that it was me in her place. But what's done is done and she's never coming back." Danny roars at her.

"Is that so?" Lara asks as she touches down on the roof top, startling both of them.

Kelly looks at Lara, at first startled and then with a huge grin plastering her face. Danny mutters a 'Holy shit' before his knees buckle and he faints.

"Jack said that you would be back." Kelly says with a smile on her face as she steps forward, hugging Lara. "It's fantastic to see you again."

"It's great to see you too. Thanks for looking out for my bro and Danny."

"It's what friends are for." Kelly says as she exits the embrace. She notices Lara looking at Danny's prone form with an odd expression on her face. "We can talk later, I'll leave you two to say hello. It really is great to have you back Lara." She says as she walks towards the exit.

"Thank you Kelly."

Kelly turns around and smiles genuinely before closing the door behind her.

With her friend's exit, Lara quickly turns her attention to her unconscious boyfriend. She quickly closes the gap between the two of them and kneels beside him. Placing a caring hand on his cheek. She gently strokes his cheek as he begins to stir.

Danny turns his face towards her and slowly opens his eyes, "Lara." he breathlessly whispers.

"Hey." she replies, just gazing into his eyes.

He sits up, pulling her into his arms. "I missed you more than you could ever imagine."

"I'm so sorry."

He pulls out of the embrace and places a hand on her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise I won't." she replies sincerely.

"I love you." Danny says as he leans forward and captures her lips in a sweet kiss.

**Later that night:**

Lara stands in the darkened apartment looking out onto the busy city below. The sounds of her family sleeping a strong comfort. She had tried so hard to fall asleep but is too wound up to succumb to such sweet surrender.

She folds her arms across her chest as the chill in the night air raises goose bumps on her skin. Clark leans against a wall, watching his daughter. Noting how grown up she seems since returning a mere few hours ago. She seems leaner and stands taller, a trait that is linked to her new confidence in not only her abilities but herself. Clark can't stand back and watch her any longer. "Can't sleep either?" Clark asks as he comes to a stop next to his daughter.

"I've had enough sleep over the last few weeks." She says as the moonlight casts shadows across her soft features.

"Same. And I think if the others weren't so worn out they'd still be out here. I know your Mom would be anyway."

"It's so good to be back." She says as she turns into her father's open arms.

"We missed you so much." He says into the top of her head. He is amazed at the vulnerability she's displaying.

"There were so many times that I wanted to reach out, but you all were just beyond my grasp." She says, a hitch in her breath.

Clark can feel her tears start to soak into his cotton tee. "I know baby. But none of that matters now because you came back to us." He reassures his daughter, now rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Daddy I'm scared."

"Of what?" Clark asks, afraid of what his daughter is going to reveal.

"Of something like this happening again."

"I promise you baby, from now on we're all going to stick together. And I won't let any more harm come to you, your mother or brothers ever again."

Lara responds by holding on tighter to her father, letting the sound of his strong heart beat soothe her. Clark holds onto his daughter, shielding her from the rest of the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**2 years later; Lois and Clark's 10****th**** Wedding Anniversary:**

Lois Kent leans back against the kitchen counter, contently observing her family bustle about. Her daughter and husband out doing their thing as superheroes before returning to join in the festivities.

"What's got you thinking so hard over here sweetie?" Martha asks as she rests next to Lois.

"How fortunate I am to have such a large and great family."

"Everyone in here may not be related by blood but we definitely are a family. You have done well."

"Thanks Martha. How have you been anyway?" Lois asks, this being the first time she's seen her surrogate mother in close to three months.

Martha laughs quietly before replying, "Well. Lionel was true to his word that he wouldn't bring work into our holiday at all. It was perfect."

"That's fantastic, I'm really glad for you."

Martha quickly changes the subject, looking upon her eldest grandson and his girlfriend, "I can't believe the twins are almost eighteen."

"It seems like only yesterday that they were newborns. It's also hard to believe that my baby girl is five already. And a very grown up five at that." Lois says, nodding to Lo-lo having a serious conversation with Danny.

"He fits in perfectly." Martha smiles, her gaze lingering on Lara's boyfriend.

"Yes, he does." Lois says, letting her thoughts turn back to how she should have given him much more of a chance in the beginning. She knows as an investigative reporter that you can't always judge a book by its cover.

With Lara's return Danny had seamlessly fit in with the family, the two quickly becoming inseparable, except of course when Lara had to disappear to make a save. Lois couldn't imagine what life would be like without Dan around, although she does wish that he and her daughter hadn't become so serious so young.

Martha lays a caring hand on Lois' arm before sitting down next to 9 year old Sammy.

"How's it goin' Mom?" Jack asks as he lays an arm around Lois' shoulders.

"You speak like we only see each other every now and again." Lois replies amused.

"You and Lara were gone practically all day shopping for tonight so technically it has been a while since I last saw you."

"Wouldn't be such an issue if you didn't spend so much time at your girlfriend's place. Now quit being such a smart ass and get your sweet old mother another glass of wine."

"Old yes, sweet… I dunno." Jack replies quickly before heading into the kitchen to get Lois' drink.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Lois asks Dan as he comes to stand next to her, giving Lois a hug before resting gently next to her.

"You don't look your age Mrs K and you've always been good to me."

"You're a good kid Danny. Make sure you always treat my little girl right."

"Absolutely." he answers sincerely as Clark and Lara step through the curtains from the balcony, his eyes lighting up at Lara's appearance.

"We can finally get this party going then." Lois says with a smile as her husband and daughter change clothes.

Clark stops to talk with his mother before joining his wife. Lara ruffles Sammy's hair as she approaches her Mom and boyfriend. "Hope you two are playing nice." she says with a smile, nudging her way in between Lois and Danny.

"How did patrol go?" Lois asks her daughter.

"Pretty uneventful, but none of that matters right now. We're here to celebrate you and Dad."

Music starts up, Lo-lo makes Sam dance with her as Jack and Kelly, Chloe and Jimmy and Martha and Lionel begin to dance. Danny takes Lara's hand, "Come dance with me."

Lois pushes Lara forward and smiles, watching the happy couples.

At that moment, Bruce and Lucy wander in with their every expanding brood. Smiling and offering greetings to those they come across.

Clark smoothly sidles up next to Lois, his right arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close. "Happy anniversary Mrs Kent." He says with a grin and places a light kiss to her temple.

She cranes her neck to look at him. "I love you Clark." He smiles brightly at her and leans down to capture her lips in a kiss that conveys the strength of his love and promises of the future.

Lois breaks the lip-lock breathlessly, "Promise me one thing Clark?"

"I'd promise you the world if it kept you happy and by my side." He says sincerely.

"Don't let us," she gestures to the whole family, "lose touch again."

"Not planning on it." He replies as he pulls his wife to his chest.

"I can't believe how sickly cute we sound Smallville." She says with a smile into his chest.

"We've come a long way, and while it wasn't easiest journey ever, the outcome is more than rewarding."

"You're an overgrown sap." She leans back and punches him lightly before returning to the warmth and safety of his arms.

Jack notices his parents embrace and decides to get the festivities into gear. "Excuse me everybody." He calls out over the music, which suddenly cuts out thanks to Sam. Jack reaches for his glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my parents. To the love they share and bless the world with. To their ongoing demonstration of how embracing their feelings they can overcome anything that's thrown at them and come out on top and stronger than ever. For being a perfect example of why one should never deny their true feelings. To Lois and Clark."

Murmurings of 'here here' can be heard as those gathered in the room raise their glasses and drink to the happy couple.

Lois and Clark share a brief kiss.

"Thanks son." Clark smiles at Jack and takes a sip of Lois' wine. Lois playfully swats him away from her alcohol.

And in true Lois Lane fashion she can't help but comment, "It seems being an overgrown sap is genetic." Letting her have the last word Clark simply rolls his eyes and nudges his wife into joining their family.

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has read &/or reviewed this story. Again many apologies for the delay in posting the rest.


End file.
